El amo Kitsune
by kurai-sho
Summary: "dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres" eso dice aquel dicho pero cuando andas siempre con una bella demonio sexy e instintiva con una interesante manera de pensar sobre la vida en que te vuelve eso... bueno eso solo Naruto lo sabrá para bien o para mal de todo mundo
1. Chapter 1

si se que van a decir... otra?, pues si esta es otra historia que la verdad tenia que sacar de mi cabeza o iba a terminar volviéndome loco con las ideas que ya tengo por ahi pasmadas pero claro hace falta escribirlas y darles coherencia, lo que si es ue este fic caera fuera de mi habitual actualización por lo que no tengo idea de cuando se valla a actualizar para que no presionen eh

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- human pensando  
-**mmmmm**\- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

Renuncia de derechos: todo lo que sale aqui tiene su respectivo dueño a mi solo me pertenece esta trama tan rara personajes originales y jutsus inventados lo demás ya es de alguien T_T

* * *

**El amo kitsune**

**Prólogo**

Hay cosas en la vida que son un hecho sobre todo cuando se es un ser de naturaleza sobrenatural hecho de casi poder puro pero eso no siempre suele ser útil cuándo se está encerrado en una prisión no precisamente convencional que siempre se está metiendo en líos y termina a medio morir por causa de un montón de gente idiota que no distingue demonio de humano pero bueno no se puede pedir mucho de unos simples aldeanos que apenas y saben contar hasta veinte, -**uh? esa sensación de nuevo, estas herido y me necesitas para no morir me pregunto cuándo parara esto-** se dijo para sí mientras concentraba su poder que con aún color rojo natural energía al exterior para sanar las heridas de su contenedor que como cada día diez de octubre terminaba en un callejón en un charco de sangre pero bueno ya era una costumbre curarle para evitar que muera y le arrastre al otro mundo algo que no desea hacer aun ni en ningún momento pues no deseaba ver cara a cara a Shinigami con quien siempre tuvo un pequeño asunto pendiente que desde luego no deseaba arreglar pronto porque quizá era una de las bestias con cola y lamas poderosa pero aun así no se iba a poner a los golpes con una deidad… no era estúpida o suicida.

Los días en esa prisión eran tan aburridos, que el dormir se volvía una tentadora ocupación y pasatiempo pero claro en algún momento suele volverse desesperante más en esa época del año, quizá es un ser gigante de chakra pero eso no cambia una ley de la naturaleza, cada año por un par de meses su cuerpo y mente claman por una sola cosa, lo único que ahí nunca podría tener pero no impide el que como siempre despida esa esencia que enerva los sentidos, nubla la mente y calienta la sangre, las feromonas de una hembra en celo suelen atraer a un macho y las de una hembra demonio son mil veces más fuertes pero de que sirven si está contenida dentro de un humano donde ese sello contiene todo dentro de él, si la vida suele ser una pesadilla de frustración que nunca termina por más que su cuerpo se caliente y añore compañía por una noche estaba condenada a nuca tenerla mientras estuviera dentro de ese sello, si la vida es un asco; Mientras la siempre fastidiada kitsune se preguntaba cuándo podría volver a sentir el sol sobre su cuerpo su contenedor despertaba en un nuevo día en el que se hallaba feliz pues pronto habría de iniciar al fin la academia para ser todo un ninja si era un feliz chico rubio de diez años que entraba al baño para darse una ducha -ahhh otra vez me siento muy caliente debo estar enfermo... oh rayos que me pasa porque estas así? !- preguntó el joven rubio con alarma mientras miraba hacia abajo a su entrepierna donde no comprendía que rayos le pasaba aunque dentro de él alguien veía todo con mucha curiosidad y diversión pues tampoco esperaba esa clase de reacción del joven rubio

-**Valla que interesante reacción eso no debería pasar me preguntó que indicara jejejeje-** se preguntó a si misma la hembra youko dentro del joven rubio que seguía en su baño sin entender nada de nada aunque juraría que escuchaba una risilla en el aire per caro estaba solo en su casa y tenía que estar equivocad

Mientras la youko tenía sus dudas sobre lo que pasaba con su contenedor una gran batalla se suscitaba entre una mujer tan singular ya que no lucía como cualquier mujer ya que tenía extraños rasgos que de alguna manera la hacían ver hermosa, una belleza fuera de lo normal más aun con su gran poder pues de un movimiento de su mano el suelo era destruido casi como un simple pañuelo mojado que se desgarra con un simple movimiento y frente a ella un hombre poderoso de cabello rubio como el sol que con valor encaraba a la poderosa mujer -lucha cuanto quieras pero sabemos quién ganara aquí!- y a ese grito él se lanzaba contra ella listo para finalizar aquella colosal batalla donde el mundo sufría por el choque de fuerzas titánicas que destrozaban todo a su alrededor mientras ese par de figuras se alejaban luchando con fuerza mientras montañas enteras caían cm simples naipes de una casa de cartas

-kasan... hola kasan… estas bien- la dulce voz llena de inocencia llamó la atención de esa bella mujer que solo parpadeo antes de ver a su pequeña hija de cabello rubio y largo que le miraba con duda por el lapsus que tuvo

-si descuida Shion solo... no fue nada anda vuelve a jugar- respondió la sacerdotisa mientras la niña corría al jardín a perseguir las mariposas con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que su madre solo se preguntaba si esa visión seria realidad o solo algo que nunca pasaría, no lo sabía y esperaba que su hija no llegará a verlo pero la vida es larga y hay cosas que han de pasar aunque uno no lo desee pero claro eso es algo que un simple mortal n controla pues es cosa de las deidades el decretar esos sucesos.

Es un hecho que por mucho que un pelea hay cosas que tienen que pasar y son llamadas destino, algo inevitable y a lo que no podemos huir pero a veces hay destinos tan enormes que nos apastan y condenan aunque nosotros no lo sepamos, suelen esperar el momento de revelarse para fastidiar nuestra vida o en ciertos casos guiarnos a la grandeza aunque a veces esa grandeza no suela ser de la case que los grandes héroes ambicionan pero no por ello deja de ser grandeza… o de ser bastante divertida como algún día Narutoo habría de descubrirlo solo era cosa de que ese momento legara para que su destino al fin estuviera en marcha ligado a un deseo, una misión y una sensual kitsune que tuvo la culpa de todo..

* * *

como vieron este prologo pequeño espero que les gustara porque creanme en este fic dejare salir todos y cada uno de mis peores instintos ademas cuento con la ayuda de un muy buen amigo que me aconseja sobre estas cosas y se que con su ayuda esto puede que se acelere lo que si es que...bueno... se va a poner intenso solo eso voy a decir

Hasta a proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: aqui no salen mis chicas porque saben lo que viene y les da pena que las vean aqui


	2. C1: El regreso

-se ve a Kurai de pie en el centro de una enorme y lujosa sala que nada tiene que ver con su casa- insisto que este sitio es demasiado pero en fin, oh cierto casi los olvido a ustedes jejeje, bueno como ven el nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic está listo y creo que a más de uno puede que les guste lo que pasara aquí pero para no dar spoiler mejor paso a los reviews que esos sí que van a ser muchos

**David98: **claro que actualizare misión rango n pero ando algo estancado en ese frente pero espero que el cap de este fic te guste  
**Dark Side of Eeveryone: **que bueno que te gustara el prologo en cuanto a si es o no tu tipo de fic espero que este cap esclarezca las dudas que puedas tener de eso y no te apures con las conti nunca me presiono demasiado  
**Roy4: **estoy por completo de acuerdo con lo que dices pero son pequeños vicios que debo ir puliendo después de todo no soy un experto en esto de escribir y siempre se agradecen las críticas de todo tipo y espero que el cap de este fic te guste  
**Lector Shenlong:** bueno gracias por pasarte por este fic y en cuanto a tus preguntas son demasiadas las respondería con gusto pero eso podría dar un spoiler enorme al fic asique será mejor leer para saber las respuestas a su tiempo  
**Alexzero:** eso espero yo también jejeje  
**Hozuki Mangetsu: ** aquí está el nuevo cap  
**charlychan500: **bueno eso si a veces uno tiene que sacar esos deseos solo espero que no se me vaya de las manos este fic con eso  
**diego uzumaki uchiha**: bueno en este fic idiota no es créeme ya verás cómo es cuando leas este cap  
**diego muoz agama** : que bien que te gusten mis trabajos y también espero que dure mucho aunque no demasiado podría llegar a cansar, que te guste el cap  
**naruto98**: no te apures siempre me pasa lo de la ortografía son como rachas solo espero mejorar en eso y si este fic me lo tomo con más calma  
**jabadillodavila:** jejeje gracias por decir eso  
**Dantrlan: **oh bueno la última parte es un poco confusa pero ya se entenderá más adelante créeme  
**SekaiNoKotei:** jejeje que bueno que te pico la curiosidad  
**Zafir09: **algo hay de eso aunque no te diré que todo lo que dijiste es correcto pero sí que tienes buenas ideas sobre eso jejeje  
**Enderfazbear23: ** jejeje cuanta euforia y si ya sabes qué clase de fics hago porque haces una pregunta cuya respuesta conoces?  
**leknyn: ** bingo alguien puso mucha atención en lo que estaba diciendo en el prólogo  
**el angel de la oscuridad:** oh créeme se pondrá muy interesante más cuando Shion aparezca ya que tengo algo planeado para ella pero eso no lo revelare aun  
**el mejor XD: **oh créeme que lo seguiré jejejeje  
**antenesis: **espero seguir con esa racha invicta y que el capítulo que traigo hoy te guste

Vaya si que fueron muchos reviews por responder, eso me alegra bastante  
-aparece cierto cuñado de Kurai con un enorme montón de periódicos y revistas- ya acabaste con eso? Que quiero mostrarte algo  
-Kurai asiente mientras lo ve con eso en sus brazos- insisto que no entiendo cómo me dejaste convencer de venir aquí y como rayos compraste una casa en medio de las montañas… por cierto les presento formalmente a mi cuñado Lemmy  
-saluda a la audiencia tras dejar caer ese montón de papel- que hay de nuevo, y esta casa la compre con nuestro pequeño gran golpe o que se te olvida que robamo….  
-Kurai salta frente a el para que nadie oiga- este…jejejeje olviden lo que él dice y disfruten del cap jejejeje

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(mmmmm)- human pensando  
-**mmmmm**\- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

Renuncia de derechos: todo lo que sale aqui tiene su respectivo dueño a mi solo me pertenece esta trama tan rara personajes originales y jutsus inventados lo demás ya es de alguien T_T

**Advertencia**: en este capitulo puede haber algo de lemon estan advertidos

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El regreso**

Los días en la aldea de konoha eran tan tranquilos y serenos pues la calma reinaba por todos lados como cada día pues en las calles una atmósfera de paz se respiraba entre los aldeanos y ninjas al tiempo que en su oficina Sarutobi Hiruzen sandaime hokage vigilaba todo desde el ventanal amplio de su oficina, era un hombre de edad que más de una persona consideraba debía haberse retirado aunque no había encontrado un digno sucesor para su puesto, bueno si lo encontró pero los acontecimientos de aquella lejana noche costaron la vida del joven yondaime que antes de partir al otro mundo se lo encomendó con mucho ahínco razón por la cual sentía que había fallado por completo en su encomienda ya que el rubio que se suponía debía cuidar ya no estaba ahí desde hacía años, aun podía recordar los resultados de ese examen final de la academia hacia casi tres años cuándo un triste rubio estaba en su oficina deprimido por haber reprobado y no volverse un ninja como deseaba, es más aun recordaba lo que sucedió tras su fracaso en ese examen que trajo esas consecuencias que nunca espero que llegarán de ese modo en aquella reunión del concejo

-están locos o seniles de ninguna manera pienso dejar que Naruto sea asignado bajo la tutela de Danzou! - era lo que grito el sandaime tras oír las palabras del "honorable" concejo de konoha

Danzou era un hombre frio y de edad que siempre se veía caminando con un bastón con el que se apoyaba además de esas vendas que cubrían parte de su rostro dándole un aspecto bastante siniestro además del hecho de que era bien conocido por su fracción anbu privada que fue puesta en función de los días de la anterior guerra, fracción anbu que era famosa por ser hombres desprovistos de emociones y con una obediencia total para el hombre de las vendas por eso mismo la idea de que el rubio fuera puesto bajo la tutela de ese hombre -Sarutobi sabes muy bien que Naruto aún es un civil y cae bajo la jurisdicción de la rama civil del concejo- comento otro hombre de edad que respondía al nombre de Homura y miraba al sandaime con cierta burla por la situación en la que el rubio no podía ser defendido por él, -Sarutobi tomaré a Naruto esta tarde así que deja de protestar- declaró ahora el hombre llamado Danzou mientras le dirigía una sonrisa semejante a la de Homura logrando que el kage de edad solo apretara los puños molesto pero no dijo mas

-bien tienen razón Naruto es un civil y por eso no puedo ordenarle nada en eso están correctos- Sarutobi solo dijo esas palabras antes de salir de esa sala con un rostro serio y una idea en su mente, idea que no sabía si funcionaria bien pero era mejor que la opción del concejo.

Sarutobi regreso casi corriendo a su oficina donde el aún decaído rubio le esperaba con ese aire depresivo por su fracaso en la academia y eso que aún faltaba lo peor -Naruto dime recuerdas al concejo? - preguntó el sandaime esperando que esa manera de decirle al pequeño rubio de su decisión ayudara a que la asimilara de la forma menos dolorosa posible, la respuesta de Naruto fue un claro si a esa cuestión -Naruto el concejo quiere que Danzou te entrene- dijo de nuevo el kage de edad y de inmediato el rubio pequeño solo dibujo una mirada de horror pues recordaba bien a ese hombre de rostro vendado que no le inspiraba nada bueno de hecho secretamente le tenía un poco de miedo y por alguna razón siempre tenía dolor de cabeza cuándo veía a ese hombre del bastón aunque nunca supo el porqué de eso -él no me agrada ojisan es un tipo raro que me da escalofríos- expresó el joven Uzumaki mientras miraba a Sarutobi con ojos llenos de incomodidad ante las palabras del kage de edad que solo miró al rubio sabedor de que lo peor que podría pasar era que Danzou tuviera el control del destino de Naruto y no lo permitiría aunque eso implicará esa acción -Naruto no eres un ninja y no puedo evitar que el concejo civil te mande- comento el kage de edad mientras el joven rubio solo le miraba con recelo pues no le gustaba nada el rumbo que sus palabras estaban tomando pues parecía que lo entregaría al hombre del bastón, la cara de Naruto solo reflejaba tristeza por las palabras del sandaime que sabía lo que tenía que hacer

-Naruto, no puedo evitar que te entreguen a él pero tampoco puedo evitar que te vallas de konoha, solo puedo darte un mapa provisiones y un par de pergaminos con jutsus- el hombre de edad solo se movió a un lado dejando ver al rubio un pergamino de donde deselló esas cosas

-ojisan... no quiero irme... pero tengo que verdad- los inocentes ojos del rubio estaban llenos de lágrimas al tiempo que el hokage solo se ponía en cuclillas y le miraba con ojos tristes y vidriosos

-lo sé yo tampoco quiero pero... si no lo haces tu vida se arruinara... solo prométeme que volverás- dijo el sandaime con una mirada triste y dolida al tiempo que el rubio solo lo abrazaba y Sarutobi esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto

Sarutobi suspiró al recordar aquel día en que según el konoha perdió un poco de su brillo y alegría puesto que el rubio escapó de la aldea ese mismo día y claro que los miembros del concejo fueron con él en cuanto se supo que el rubio había desaparecido de la aldea exigiendo una explicación del porqué no impidió que el ojiazul se escapara y con una sonrisa dijo con calma "no es un ninja no tengo jurisdicción sobre el además como huérfano es técnicamente independiente y no requiere permiso de nadie para hacer lo que desea "las palabras de Sarutobi solo lograron hacer estallar la ira de aquellos hombres que valla que hicieron un gran berrinche por culpa del sandaime que fastidió sus planes sin hacer nada y eso claro era lo más irritante de todo eso de ahí que exigieran que lo repatriara cosa a la que Sarutobi se negó porque de nuevo Naruto no era un ninja activó cosa que le echó en cara el concejo y por eso mismo era un poco divertido fastidiarlos con eso mismo que le echaron en cara, los concejales civiles se fueron más que molestos y Sarutobi sonrió antes de suspirar por la partida del joven rubio que algún día habría de volver de eso él estaba más que seguro pero el tiempo fuera de la aldea le parecía una eternidad, Sarutobi solo suspiró aburrido por esos días de paz y cotidianeidad donde sí se aburría tanto en esa ausencia tan prolongada -ahhh bueno de vuelta al trabajo- se dijo a sí mismo el kage de edad antes de volver a su escritorio a revisar sus documentos tan interminables sin duda un enemigo más que invencible si el complemento perfecto para un día lleno de fastidio y hartazgo como era ese que estaba teniendo.

-S...Sarutobi_sama t... tiene vista- dijo la voz algo temblorosa de su asistente cosa que hizo al sandaime alzar la mirada de sus documentos mientras miraba a la chica de cabello negro que estaba algo sonrojada y con su ropa desarreglada

-estas bien Ayumi pareces afiebrada y quien me visita? - preguntó con curiosidad el sandaime al tiempo que a un lado de la chica se asomaba una sonriente figura de cabello rubio bastante alto.

-te conozco verdad- comento Sarutobi al tiempo que veía a ese joven hombre que se cruzaba de brazos ante el kage que lo miraba de pies a cabeza, usaba unas botas d combate con puntas plateadas seguramente de acero, un pantalón negro y liso con un par de bolsas en cada costado, en su cintura un cinturón ancho con una hebilla grabada con una espiral con el kanji de kitsune al centro, su camisa lisa de color rojo con unos detalles negros en sus hombros y sobre todo una chaqueta sin mangas con una hombrera en el costado derecho, usaba unas vendas a modo de pulseras y su sereno rostro de ojos azules sumado a su cabello rubio algo alargado q se ataba en una pequeña coleta dejando unos mechones cayendo de su frente, en opinión de Sarutobi parecía alguien con quien no deseabas meterte -oh vamos ojisan un henge en mi cara basta para que no me conozcas- dijo ese hombre mientras una sonrisa astuta cruzaba su cara y alzando el índice frente a su cara tocó su frente y la ilusión se disipo, se veía exactamente igual a diferencia de esas marcas como bigotes en sus mejilla y fue ahí cuando Sarutobi al fin lo reconoció -Naruto- solo eso dijo el sandaime al tiempo que el rubio solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa al tiempo que el sandaime se ponía de pie mirándolo incrédulo -volviste al fin pero mira cómo has crecido que comiste esteroides jejeje- Sarutobi y Naruto solo se rieron de su pequeña broma pues era muy extraño que el kage de edad hiciera esa clase de chistes pero el regreso del rubio lo ponía de muy buen humor

-solo fue la buena vida ojisan, entrenar y disfrutar de esos placeres especiales- el rubio sonrió y mientras Sarutobi se carcajeaba de la alegría le lanzó una mirada discreta a la asistente de Sarutobi que de inmediato se puso más roja que una manzana avergonzada.

Momentos atrás Sarutobi estaba perdido en sus recuerdos y su bella asiente revisaba sus cosas a archivar cuándo aquel hombre rubio apareció con esa mirada seria, no supo q fue pero en cuanto lo vio se puso muy roja y comenzó a... a humedecerse? Eso no podía ser eso nunca pasaba pero algo que no entendía era como la simple presencia del rubio le causaba eso -vine a ver a Sarutobi aunque contigo me conformó hermosa- y no supo cómo paso pero de pronto sus documentos estaban por todo el suelo y su kimono café abierto de par en par mientras el rubio chupaba con hambre sus pechos medianos copa c antes de arrancarle las pantaletas -espera no... no lo hagas- dijo ella con un rostro rojo que solo se iluminó al ver como Naruto ignoraba sus palabras sacando su miembro que coloco sobre su zona intima -por kami es enorme... no espera no lo hagas por favor no aaaaahhhhh- solo pudo gemir cuándo pese a sus negativas el rubio le ignoro y empujó contra ella hundiendo su miembro de golpe hasta la mitad -aahhh duele para por kami aaahhhh paraaaaahhh- gemía de nuevo pues el rubio solo seguía empujando hasta que su miembro llego a su vientre q de un empellón traspasó -aaaahhhh kami nooo para me... me estas aaahhh me violas aaaahhh- gimió de nuevo mientras el rubio solo se movía contra ella casi como un animal al tiempo que la chica sentía como la llenaba por completo -eres una puta no? Te mojaste al verme y te gusta esto admítelo mmmm te gusta que te violen- dijo perverso el rubio moviéndose contra ella con fuerza sacudiendo todo su ser al tiempo que las piernas de la chica se cerraban en torno a las caderas del rubio que se movía con ferocidad contra su mojada vagina que lo tragaba hambrienta

-aaaahhhh si… si lo soy… soy una puta y me encanta que me estés violandoo aaahh kami no pares! - grito de nuevo y aun no entendía como nadie los escucho más aun cuándo Naruto casi gruño como un animal al estallar en ella vaciando todo su semen espeso y abundante en ella casi hasta que se desbordara -aaaaahhhhh kami siii Aaaaaahhhhhh me vengooo- grito ella mientras se sumía en el orgasmo al sentirse llena con el caliente semen del Uzumaki.

Paso un momento ida en el placer antes de que Naruto saliera y sonriendo la mirase con su semen escurriendo de ella -esto fue refrescante y seguiría todo el día putita pero necesitó ver a Sarutobi no me vas a hacer esperar cierto- ella estaba en trance y al salir de el acomodó todo de prisa y tras medio arreglarse la ropa escolto al rubio que sonreía al saber que bajo ese kimono no había ropa interior y que de seguro su semen ya escurría por sus muslos pero claro no lo diría pero por cómo se movía ella escurría y mucho -bueno Naruto es un gusto q regresaras a konoha te vas a quedar verdad porque supongo que aun deseas mi trabajo? - la pregunta de Sarutobi fue directa y esperanzada pues en todo ese tiempo fuera de la aldea su amor por la aldea pudo haber desaparecido o incluso cambiado a odio por cómo fue tratado pero la gran sonrisa del rubio le indicaba que eso no era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven rubio -oye ya eres un viejo que necesita retirarse y claro que quiero tu puesto- respondió el rubio ojiazul con una sonrisa en su rostro logrando que el sandaime solo se sintiera un tanto liberado de su preocupación pues al parecer el Uzumaki aún seguía con su sueño intacto cosa que le gusta bastante, el rubio relató al kage de edad lo mucho que viajó tras dejar konoha yendo desde los bosques del país del fuego hasta las montañas del país del rayo, los valles del país de la tierra o incluso esos desiertos candentes del país del viento y claro las islas del país del agua, si el rubio se volvió un trotamundos consumado pero sin duda eso le ayudó pues valla que creció en todos esos años que estuvo fuera de konoha -bueno ojisan te dejare trabajar tengo que reconocer la aldea nos veremos cuándo el concejo quiera verme por cierto suerte con ese hato de idiotas- comento Naruto al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Sarutobi quien reaccionaba a sus palabras maldiciendo el tener que contarle a ese grupo de tipos presumidos que su "arma" había regresado a la aldea

-te veré luego Ayumi_chan para que podamos terminar nuestros asuntos verdad...putita- susurró lo último solo para los odios de la asistente de Sarutobi quien apenas y contuvo un gemido por el tono de esas palabras y claro que entendía de que hablaba el rubio

-hai... esperare ansiosa Naruto_kun- su respuesta le asombro a ella misma pues lo que el rubio le forzó a hacer aun rondaba su mente haciendo que el calor le invadiera al igual que ese deseo de que lo hiciera de nuevo.

El rubio salió a la calle y comenzó a pasear por la aldea que a primera impresión lucía igual aunque para el muchas cosas habían cambiado ya como esa panadería de la que siempre lo echaban cuándo deseaba comprar algo, había quebrado y según los rumores el gremio criminal de la aldea fue el responsable pero claro solo eran chismes, Naruto caminaba calmado por la aldea cuándo vio salir de una tienda a una niña de la mano de su madre de cabello rojizo y no pudo evitar recordar el día que estuvieron frente a frente por primera vez, habían pasado un par de días desde que dejo konoha y el rubio sin saber a dónde ir acampaba en el bosque cansado de caminar y con mucho sueño ni siquiera ceno pues tan pronto se recostó a descansar se durmió solo para abrir los ojos después hallándose en un oscuro corredor semejante a una cañería gigante que seguía un camino hasta ese enorme salón donde esas grandes rejas ocultaban a un ser malicioso que veía al rubio con curiosidad -**al fin mi contenedor viene de visita**\- dijo una voz femenina y sensual llamando la atención del rubio a esa gran reja donde tras un brilló escarlata apareció ella, era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo y piel blanca y suave con un par de ojos de tono azul oscuro, vestía con un kimono blanco con un estampado de pequeñas flamas que abrazaba su cuerpo voluptuoso de largas piernas anchas caderas y un trasero redondo de nalgas carnosas y duras así como unos pechos enormes como ninguna mujer podía tener tan grandes y firmes al punto de alzarse dibujando sus pezones en la tela dejando en claro que no usaba ropa interior, no entendía por qué pero de pronto Naruto sintió calor al ver a tal mujer frente a él viéndolo con esos bellos ojos ocultos tras unas pequeñas gafas cuadradas y de armazón carmesí como su abundante cabellera suelta a su espalda, Naruto solo trago saliva un poco nervioso antes de abrir la boca -eres preciosa- sus palabras dibujaron una sonrisa orgullosa en ese bello rostro que desde ese día no dejo de ver nunca más en su vida.

El rubio suspiro con una sonrisa al tiempo que seguía su camino por las calles de konoha en busca de algo que siguiera igual o al menos que tuviera al mismo dueño y no tardó en encontrarlo en una pequeña dulcería donde viejos recuerdos de una gentil viuda que de vez en cuando le regalaba dulces lo golpeó casi tan duro como el derechazo que ese pobre tipo de lentes y físico escuálido recibió cayendo al suelo todo cortesía de ese tipo musculoso de ropas oscuras y peinado estrafalario que reclamaba su pago de seguridad cosa que el hombre no le tenía pues el funeral de su madre lo dejó sin dinero cosa que al tipo no le agradó pues lanzó otro golpe que fue detenido por la mano del rubio que evitaba golpeara al hombre -si lo matas a golpes nunca más te pagará imbécil- el rubio apretó su mano con fuerza y el tipo grito de dolor cuándo Naruto apretó su mano y el puño del tipo crujió al romperse antes de que el rubio jalara de su brazo alzando su rodilla que clavó en sus costillas partiendo más de una y jalando de nuevo para arrojar al tipo a la calle que adolorido y sangrante se alejaba al oír al rubio que no se acercara de nuevo, por la mente de Naruto una escena parecida en las montañas del país del rayo paso por su mente siendo el quien estaba en el suelo con sus costillas rotas mientras ese musculoso hombre de cabello rojo oscuro peinado hacia arriba con ojos maliciosos y parpados oscuros como el tono de su piel le incitaba a luchar más contra él y desde el piso el sangrante rubio veía como esa sensual pelirroja de lentes acariciaba los brazos de ese hombre incitándolo a seguir instruyendo al rubio para pagar su instrucción en la intimidad de una recámara, Naruto aun recordaba esos coqueteos y solo gruñía molesto de lo que veía antes de atacar hombre que de nuevo lo golpeaba con crueldad.

Naruto volvió al presente mientras se alejaba de ese sitio entre agradecimientos del dueño de ese local al que Naruto recordaba con aquella gentil mujer y suspiraba de nuevo pues al parecer todas las personas que le llegaron a simpatizar se volvían demasiado mayores y fallecían sin duda algo inevitable como los ataques de ira que tenía al crecer y entrenar bajo la tutela de sus mentores que siempre manoseaban a la sensual pelirroja que se suponía estaba con él o eso era lo que el siempre creyó hasta ese día en que conversó con ella, estaban en ese bosque mientras viajaban y el rubio ya no era un niño pequeño sino un joven hombre que usando un suelto pantalón y una camisa sin mangas realizaba un par de katas mientras ella lo miraba algo aburrida hasta que Naruto preguntó que se suponía que eran ellos pues la kitsune le dijo el día en que le permitió salir que sería su fiel acompañante y algo más cuándo el día llegara, claro eso no lo entendió en su momento pero ahora sí que lo comprendía y por eso preguntaba -**que somos? Compañeros de viaje o que tu pensabas que éramos algo más jajajajaja-** las carcajadas de la pelirroja resonaron con fuerza mientras el rubio se sentía insultado por esa respuesta y más aún por la burla de la sensual pelirroja que solo le miraba con diversión -**de verdad pensaste que tú y yo...jajajajaja eres apuesto lo reconozco pero eres un niño bobo jajajajaja tú no sabes cómo es la vida ni qué hacer con una hembra como yo jajajajaja-** esas palabras, esa risa pero sobre todo esa falta total de respeto eran... en verdad irritantes pues Naruto era su contenedor y ella era libre porque él quería, ella sentía el mundo porque Naruto quería... ella estaba ahí por él y estaba harto de sus burlas y su actitud, pero sobre todo estaba harto de oler ese aroma dulce y llamativo del cuerpo de la kitsune que se lo ofrecía a todos menos a él...si eso era lo peor pensar que todos recibían esa oferta menos el... era sin duda lo peor de la situación en la que estaba viviendo desde que la dejo salir por eso estaba tan lleno de celos ira y deseo por la kitsune y si no se lo ofrecía a el entonces... entonces solo lo tomaría quisiera ella o no.

La kitsune solo rio por la pregunta de Naruto que solo le miraba con sus ojos un poco cerrados al tiempo que irradiaba un aura molesta -**y porque me ves así cachorro en que piensas eh? -** fue la pregunta de la pelirroja que no recibió respuesta hablada solo actuada porque el rubio fue directo contra ella, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuándo ya la tenía sujeta de las muñecas jalándola contra él mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de ella en un beso forzado, la kitsune trató de protestar pero en cuanto sus labios se abrieron para decir algo la lengua de Naruto se coló en su boca presionando la suya en un feroz intento de someterla cosa que no fue nada fácil porque ella claro que se opuso pero con fuerza y deseo Naruto obligó a la kitsune a someter su lengua a la de el al terminar ese beso desesperado y ansioso -**eso fue agradable pero que pretendes ganar con eso? -** preguntó la zorra con esa voz arrogante y burlona que solo encendió más esa sensación de ira dentro de Naruto que solo pareció gruñir molesto por su altiva actitud que no parecía querer dejar de usar -solo estoy empezando zorra- la voz de Naruto dejo en su tono rudo muy en claro que estaba algo molesto con ella que solo seguía sonriendo pese a todo lo que pasaba, Naruto dejo de pensar o ser un caballero y con fuerza jalo de su ropa que no soporto de ese tirón y con el sonido de las fibras la tela se desgarro mientras kyubi caía al suelo pesadamente por el empuje de Naruto que con los restos de la tela en su mano admiraba ahora esas largas piernas torneadas que un poco abiertas le daban una visión de la entrepierna de la kitsune dejando ver un poco de vello rojizo mientras la tela desgarrada no cubría ya su cuerpo dejando ver esos enormes pechos de pezones rosados que solo hacia rubio relamerse los labios

-**idiota que te traes que ese kimono me gustaba mucho y me lo debes... porque me vez así?-**miedo? No era imposible la gran y orgullosa kitsune de las nueve colas tenía miedo en su voz no podía ser o acaso...

-estoy harto de esperar a que te decidas!- grito Naruto con enojo en su voz mientras el rubio tomaba la base de su camisa y se despojaba de la misma antes de casi arrancar sus pantalones mostrándose desnudo ante kyubi.

Los ojos de la kitsune de inmediato recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio pasándose en su miembro erecto que duro por completo se alzaba ansioso ante sus ojos haciendo que sonriera -**awww el cachorro está caliente y quiere a la bella kitsune jejeje pudiste pedirlo-** fue lo que kyubi dijo mientras Naruto solo fruncía el ceño ante ese tono burlón de la zorra a la que se acercó mientras trataba de levantarse, no la dejó pues tomó sus hombros y la tiro de nuevo al suelo colocando su hombría ante ella -chúpala ya zorra- ordenó el rubio con una voz molesta y agresiva que solo logró que los ojos de la biju se cerraron un poco por como la trataba cosa que nadie había hecho con ella nunca -**estás loco si crees que lo haré nunca se lo he chupado a nadie y tú no vas a ser el...**\- kyubi no terminó esa frase porque el rubio agresivo deslizó su duro miembro dentro de su boca presionando en ella mientras la sujetó de la nunca -ahhh si chupa zorrita chupa- ordenó de nuevo el rubio mientras movía su pene dentro de la boca de kyubi que solo se sintió ahogar cuándo el miembro de Naruto llegó hasta su garganta solo para salir y entrar de nuevo mientras el lanzaba sus caderas casi haciéndole el amor a su boca, la saliva escurría y los ojos de kyubi se ponían llorosos mientras Naruto se movía contra ella obligándole a chupar con fuerza, ya no pudo oponerse más y solo se entregó chupando con fuerza el miembro del rubio que solo gemía mientras kyubi solo chupaba con desesperación en busca de aire para que saliera y luego entrara hasta su garganta -(**es muy grande... es muy duro y sabe muy bien como nunca hice esto antes)-** pensaba la zorra de las nueve colas que solo sentía como Naruto embestía en su boca con fuerza y deseo al tiempo que ella chupaba ya entregada a esa acción bucal mientras el pene del rubio se hinchaba dentro de la boca de kyubi que casi se ahogaba.

-ahhh kyubi me vengo trágalo todo aaaahhhhh- gimió con fuerza el rubio mientras descargaba con violencia dentro de la boca de la kitsune que pronto ya no tenía aire pues una abundante semilla caliente y espesa fluía dentro de su boca y garganta que tragaba como podía

-(**es mucho, es tanto... y es delicioso)-** pensaba la zorra pelirroja mientras tragaba con cierto placer al tiempo que el semen escurría de las comisuras de sus labios y sus ojos casi en blanco mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al ahogarse con el miembro y la abundante descarga de Naruto

El rubio solo respiro complacido por la sensación que la boca de la kitsune le brindó y saliendo de ella colocó su miembro sobre el rostro de la pelirroja que tragaba su semen relamiendo sus labios mientras sentía el aun duro miembro del ojiazul palpitando sobre su rostro, -tu boca es justo como imaginaba zorra- las palabras de Naruto no eran indicativo de que fuera a parar pues aún tenía ese brillo en sus ojos mientras miraba a la youko pelirroja que solo esbozo una sonrisa un tanto presumida y altiva digna de ella al tiempo que hablaba -**bien ya te divertiste ahora como vas a reponer mi ropa-** preguntó la kitsune de cabello rojo mientras miraba al rubio que le miraba con esos ojos llenos de deseo profundo dentro de ellos antes de dirigirle una gran sonrisa que aunque no lo dijo le dio algo de escalofríos -siempre dijiste que uno debe tomar lo que quiere y lo que quiero... es a ti- y el rubio empujó de nuevo a la kitsune que se desplomó al suelo mientras él se dejaba caer sobre ella, kyubi lanzó un gemido cuándo las manos del rubio se aferraron a sus pechos estrujándolos con fuerza mientras pellizcaba los pezones rosados sin dejar de apretarlos o amasar -son enormes y los adoro, son solo para mí-dijo el rubio antes de abrir su boca y aferrarse a sus pezones chupando con hambre y fuerza pues sus labios se cerraron con rudeza casi al punto de morder su pezón del que tiro con fuerza sin dejar de amasar el otro pecho de la kitsune que solo pudo hacer una cosa -**aaahhhh espera ahhh eres muy rudo aahhh-** se quejó entre gemidos kyubi al tiempo que Naruto apretaba con fuerza sus pechos arrancando de ella un fuerte gemido mezcla de dolor y placer antes de que cayera al otro seno que también lamio de todos lados hasta que pronto brillaba cubierto de su saliva al tiempo que llegaba al pezón endurecido que chupo con hambre y deseo antes de soltarlos y apretar sus pechos uno contra el otro juntando sus pechos y pezones que chupo con deseo al punto de volverlos duros y rojos por la succión de la que fueron víctimas

-tus pechos son deliciosos... ya no quiero esperar más!-dijo casi gritando el Uzumaki al tiempo que se alzaba sobre la pelirroja colocando su duro miembro sobre su zona baja antes de tomar sus tobillos.

Separó las piernas de la kitsune comenzó a acomodarse sobre ella mientras los ojos de la kitsune reflejaban molestia -**olvídalo te he dejado hacer mucho pero eso no solo mi compañero puede hacerlo y ese no eres tú! -** dijo molesta la zorra de las nueve colas antes de moverse con enojo soltando una patada que trató de dar en su cara pero falló pues el rubio se movió a un lado y volvió a sujetarla mientras se agitaba tratando de zafarse de sus manos -ya quédate quieta zorra! - dijo con rudeza el rubio molesto antes de presionar su mano sobre el estómago de kyubi casi sacándole aire mientras la aplastaba contra el suelo y se alineaba sobre su mojada y deseable entrada rozando su miembro contra ella -**espera ya estúpido no sabes con quien te mete... aaaaahhhh-** kyubi gimió con fuerza al sentir como el miembro de Naruto entraba casi hasta la mitad de un solo empujón, sus paredes se tensaron mientras Naruto alzaba sus piernas abiertas y bien sujetas de los tobillos -**aaahh espera si aahhh quieres esto aaahhh no lo hagaa así aaahhhh-** la kitsune trataba de que el rubio reaccionará y se calmara pero no era algo que Naruto tuviera en mente pues sacó su miembro un poco antes de empujar de nuevo con fuerza metiendo todo su miembro en ella que se arqueo al sentir como golpeaba la parte más profunda de ella con rudeza pues la embestía con fuerza saliendo y entrando en ella con violencia mientras kyubi solo gemía y luchaba agitando las piernas

-**aaaaahhhh para aaaahhhh detente no me puedes hacer esto a mi aaahhh-** gimió kyubi al sentir como el miembro del rubio se hundía dentro de ella con fuerza presionando su vientre con agresividad

-no puedo aahhh pero si a una zorra como tú solo se le puede tratar así aahhh como a una cualquiera- recitó el rubio con una sonrisa al tiempo que presionaba de nuevo dentro de ella y la ofendida zorra lanzaba una bofetada.

Naruto detuvo su mano y con una sonrisa por la ira de la zorra Naruto apretó su muñeca y la azotó contra el suelo antes de sujetar la otro inmovilizado a la kitsune contra el suelo antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla con deseo mientras la embestía de nuevo con fuerza presionando su vientre con fuerza al besarla sintiendo como ella trataba de usar sus manos que el volvió a azotar contra el suelo -**aaahhh eres muy agresivo aaahhh y es muy grande aaahhh para ya! -** dijo la kitsune con dolor en su voz mientras Naruto le ignoraba y se aferraba de nuevo a sus pechos chupando con fuerza sus pezones que se hinchaban mientras el empujaba contra su intimidad que por completo mojada dejaba entrar al pene del rubio hasta lo más profundo -**mmmm aaahhhh siii aaahhhh siii-** gimió con fuerza la kitsune al tiempo que Naruto empujaba con rudeza contra ella y los ojos de kyubi se abrieron enormes cuándo el miembro del rubio perforó su vientre reclamando su útero de un solo golpe -zorra, eres mía zorra! - gimió ahora Naruto con fuerza mientras su miembro salía antes de golpear de nuevo su útero llegando hasta el fondo mientras los ojos de la kitsune casi parecían ponerse en blanco al tiempo que Naruto chupaba sus pechos con fuerza y sus caderas golpeaban a la zorra de nueve colas que ahora cerraba sus piernas sujetando las caderas del rubio para que no saliera de ella mientras la azotaba con toda su fuerza sacudiendo todo su cuerpo -aaahhh zorra aquí viene...voy a dártelo todo! - dijo Naruto con deseo al tiempo que se movía con más violencia al tiempo que su miembro parecía hincharse dentro de ella mientras lo clavaba hasta lo más profundo de ella lanzado un gemido animal mientras derramaba su espesa semilla dentro de kyubi

-**aahhh Naruto me vengoooooooooo! -** grito con fuerza la kitsune al tiempo que el rubio la inundaba con su semen causando un violento orgasmo que empujó a la kitsune al borde de la inconsciencia por brutal orgasmo que el rubio le brindaba.

Naruto derramo hasta la última gota de su semilla dentro de la bella kitsune que solo respiraba agitada haciendo que sus pechos se movieran al ritmo de su respiración pues aun no recuperaba el aliento y Naruto salía de ella despacio solo para mostrar su miembro bañado en los jugos de la pelirroja que lo miraba con una sonrisa -(**aún sigue tan duro... este cachorro ya es todo un macho)-** fue el pensamiento de kyubi antes de que su cuerpo fuera movido con facilidad hasta colocarla en cuatro con su carnoso trasero al aire, Naruto no dijo nada solo acarició sus suaves nalgas antes de sujetarla de las caderas -sabes algo zorrita... siempre me pregunte como se sentiría tu trasero- susurró Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que rozaba su hombría contra la división posterior de kyubi que se alzaba sobre sus manos dejando que sus enormes pechos colgarán bajo su cuerpo con su cabello rojo sobre su espalda al tiempo que volteaba un poco para ver al rubio de reojo con esa sonrisa en su rostro** -ni se te ocurra nunca me lo han metido ahí y con tu tamaño va a dolerme mucho-** quizá no debió haberle dicho eso a Naruto pues las palabras de la kitsune mas que disuadirlo parecieron alentarlo pues susurró inclinándose sobre su espalda con esa sonrisa "es la idea zorrita" dijo el rubio al tiempo que empujaba contra el trasero de la zorra que solo trato de resistirse lo más que pudo antes de que el la sujetara con fuerza de las caderas y presionaba contra kyubi que solo gemía con dolor -**aaahhh detente aaahhh esperaaaaaaahhhhhh kami va a entrar! -** gimió con fuerza kyubi al sentir como su trasero se oponía lo más que pudo antes de que Naruto ganara, grito con fuerza cuándo su trasero cedió y la punta de su miembro se hundió en ella distendiendo su entrada posterior que se abría dejando entrar el miembro de Naruto

-aaahhh delicioso tienes un trasero delicioso zorrita! - y Naruto empujó más en ella clavando su miembro entre las carnosas nalgas de la pelirroja que solo apretaba sus dientes presa del dolor

-**aaaahhh detente es muy grande aaaahhh kami para aaahhhh-** suplicó la kitsune con sus ojos llorosos al tiempo que Naruto no escuchaba y empujaba más en ella que seguía tratando de alejarse de él.

Naruto no la dejó irse pues la sujetó con fuerza empujándola contra el suelo presionando los pechos de la kitsune contra el suelo al tiempo que embestía contra ella hasta lo más hondo que podía y pronto toda su hombría ya estaba dentro de ella hasta lo más profundo, se detuvo una vez que el trasero de kyubi tragó todo su miembro abriéndose a lo más que podía -**aaaahhh es muy grande aaaahhhhh aaahhh-** gimió la kitsune al tiempo que Naruto salía de ella antes de golpear con fuerza contra el trasero de la pelirroja que solo dejo salir un fuerte gemido mientras el rubio salía y entraba de nuevo contra ella con fuerza y deseo sacudiendo el cuerpo de la zorra -**aaahhh Naruto aaahhhh no... no pares se siente increíble!-** gimió con fuerza la zorra mientras una lujuriosa sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la zorra mientras Naruto empujaba saliendo y entrando de su trasero mientras agitaba todo el cuerpo de kyubi que gemía con fuerza mientras el rubio empujaba sin piedad ni detenerse al golpear su trasero -aaahhhh zorra que buen culo tienes es el mejor voy a usarlo todos los días! - grito el rubio mientras la embestía y kyubi se alzaba despacio quedando de nuevo sobre sus brazos al tiempo que Naruto sujetaba sus caderas embistiéndola y agitando su cuerpo entero haciendo que sus pechos se agitaran con cada golpe del rubio que no dejaba de moverse contra ella

-**siii me encanta tomame así todos los días párteme el culo todos los días Naruto!-** grito con fuerza kyubi al tiempo que Naruto embestía y la kitsune solo sentía como su cuerpo parecía calentarse por la manera en que rubio la poseía

-eres mía me perteneces solo a mi dilo... dilo zorra! - exigió el rubio mientras salía casi por completo de ella solo para volver a embestirla con deseo mientras ella se quebraba ante la manera en que el rubio la poseía

El pene de Naruto comenzó a hincharse dentro del trasero de la kitsune que solo gemía con fuerza al tiempo que el ojiazul se hundía hasta lo más profundo dentro de ella y kyubi no lo soportaba -**sí, si te pertenezco , soy tu humilde esclava mi Naruto_sama, soy tu esclava!-**grito con fuerza la zorra mientras una orgásmica sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de kyubi al tiempo que Naruto se quedaba atorado en lo más profundo de ella derramando su semen en su trasero inundándolo por completo el trasero de la kitsune que lanzó un fuerte gemido animal al sentir aquel orgasmo violento que la dejaba con su mente nublada ante el placer que el rubio le mostró, kyubi cayó rendida al suelo antes de que el sonriente rubio volviera a tomar sus piernas abriéndolas mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre ella para reiniciar -(**es todo un macho... es mi macho es mi dueño y mi amo que tanto he deseado)-**fue el pensamiento de kyubi al tiempo que Naruto volvía a embestir a la kitsune que solo gemía con fuerza una vez más; Cuanto tiempo estuvieron en eso no tenía idea la kitsune solo sabía que la tarde estaba cayendo al fin y Naruto yacía de pie desnudo frente a la zorra de la que escurrían los restos de su semen

-hace mucho que debí hacer esto... y voy a hacerlo cada que se me dé la gana porque me perteneces kyubi- dijo el rubio de ojos color azul con una sonrisa al tiempo que la biju se movía en el suelo tomando los restos de su kimono

-**si te das cuenta que me violaste verdad Naruto_sama... me violaste y disfrute cada segundo, así debe actuar un verdadero macho como tú-**fueron las palabras de la zorra al tiempo que Naruto solo sonreía curioso al ver como ella se hacía una excusa de falda con dos retazos de tela uno sobre su trasero y otro sobre su intimidad al frente mientras sus grandes pechos quedaban por completo al aire y claro tuvo que preguntar por ello, -**este es mi atuendo de esclava Naruto_sama es un homenaje al macho que al fin me tomo como se tenía que hacer y mi amo... mi nombre no es kyubi es Kiyone Naruto_sama-** comento la pelirroja logrando que la sonrisa de Naruto se volviera enorme.

Naruto solo esbozo una sonrisa al recordar aquel momento mientras llegaba a un edificio de departamentos por completo solo a excepción del último piso donde un gran departamento yacía habitado y era ahí a donde el rubio se dirigía caminando por las escaleras mientras recordaba como sus días se volvieron mucho más interesantes y claro no se digan las noches en las que su sensual esclava kitsune saltaba sobre el o solo ofrecía su trasero al rubio que desde luego lo tomaba sin pensarlo, pronto Naruto llegó a ese sitio y entró cerrando la puerta a su espalda con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver frente a el a la figura de la sensual kitsune de pies descalzos que lucía sus grandes por no decir enormes pechos al aire balanceándose ante su espiración con sus rosados pezones un poco duros al tiempo que abajo usaba una falda o eso se suponía que era porque un hilo era lo que mantenía en su cintura los dos trozos triangulares de seda blanca que casi se transparentaban dejando ver algo rojizo entre sus piernas logrando que el ubio solo esbozara una sonrisa al verla en ese sensual atuendo que desde aquel día fue lo único que uso -hola Kiyone_chan, caray que bien te ve con esa ropa mi zorrita no me canso de verte con ella- comento el rubio con esa sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que se acercaba a la kitsune que solo le regresaba un guiño coqueto de sus ojos ante las palabras del rubio que solo le miraba con ese deseo en sus ojos que de inmediato genero una sensación intensa de calo dentro de ella pues ya podía percibir esas feromonas de macho que el rubio despedía, como no lo haría si después de vivir toda su infancia sumergido en esas mismas feromonas pero de la hembra demonio cambiaron demasiadas cosas en él y esa era una de ellas -**me alegra que m ropa te guste después de todo una fiel esclava siempre debe lucir sensual para su amo y dime Naruto_sama quieres comer algo o solo aventarme al suelo y hacérmelo con todas tus fuerzas-** pregunto la kitsune con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que miraba al rubio que colocaba una mano en su mentón como si estuviera pensando en que era lo que tenía que hacer pero la respuesta era más que clara cuando comenzó a desnudarse para deleite visual de la zorra que le miraba con deseo –tengo algo de hambre pero primero quiero que te quede claro quién manda aquí zorra- y sin decir más Naruto jalo a Kiyone al suelo antes de arráncale esa excusa de falda pocos momentos antes de que los fuertes gemidos de gusto de la kitsune resonaran con fuera pues como era ya una costumbre en cuanto pudo Naruto comenzó a poseerla con la misma fuera y deseo de esa primera vez que cambio sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

El capítulo finalizo como hemos visto y Naruto no solo regreso sino que ahora es un tanto más decidido cuando de mujeres se habla no les parece? Y claro vimos que la responsable de eso es la misma kitsune que vaya que lo provocaba y ahí tienen las consecuencias aunque algo me dice que más de un lector habría hecho lo mismo de poder

-aparece Lemmy- claro que si digo quien no lo haría jejejeje  
-Kurai asiente viendo los papeles que trajo- a todo esto que me querías mostrar  
-alza una revista mostrando el enorme anuncio- esto, ya publique el anuncio del casting para el fic asique pronto recibiremos muchas visitas por eso elegí este lugar como nuestro bunker jajajajaja  
-a Kurai le sale una gota en su nuca al oírlo reír de ese modo- a veces me pregunto porque te hago caso en definitiva no eres buena influencia para mí, y porque necesitamos un bunker?  
-Lemmy sonríe con superioridad sabiendo que pasara- oh ya lo veras jejejejejeje  
-Kurai parpadea confundido- no sé porque siento que el sacara lo peor de mi  
-Lemmy se asoma por su espalda- no te hagas si bien que te gusta dejar salir ese lado tuyo  
-Kurai se tapa la cara avergonzado- oh ya acabemos con esto de una vez

Hasta la próxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y su cuñado Lemmy Sko  
pd: que les pareció el atuendo que se diseño Kiyone


	3. C2:Consecuencias de un inesperadoregreso

Hola a todo mundo a que no se esperaban verme en este fic ni en este sitio –nuestra la gran sala de ese  
"escondite"- la verdad este sitio e tan grande que a veces no tengo idea de donde estoy en fin creo que como no le interesa mucho saber dónde es que este lugar se ubica podría pasar al capítulo de hoy -tocan a la puerta- uh?  
-abre la misma topándose a una hermosa chica de piel clara- hola ere Kurai cierto, bien a mi casting  
-Kurai la deja entrar mientras ve aquel tozo de papel que le dio- y yo que pensaba que estaba jugando y si lo público de verdad  
-aparece el cuñado en escena- hola preciosa eres con la que hable por teléfono cierto? Anda linda que yo hare tu casting, tu sigue en lo tuyo cuñado jejejeje  
-Kurai los ve alejarse por esos pasillo sin entender nada- a vece no sé qué tiene en la cabeza en fin vamos a los review

**Akuma no Ryu: **no te apure por lo del review se agradece este y que bueno que el cap te gusto y espero que este igual te guste porque créeme la dirección de este fic apenas se comienza a conocer  
**El angel de la ocuridad:** si este Naruto es muy singular y creo que esa clase de cambio de "no" se puede ver mas veces en esta historia  
**jbadillodavila:** algo habrá de eso y si ese atuendo es bastante lindo  
**tomykunescamilla:** Este Naruto anda rondando los 16 o 17 la edad exacta es un misterio hasta para mi y que bueno que la historia te guste  
**LectorShenglong:** pues si algo hay de esas feromonas fuera de control y si Saru no oyó nada creo que esta algo sordo el pobre en cuanto a la edad de Naruto en el review de arriba dice  
**Seikishi-Kenshi:** sip este Naruto no se anda con juegos como los otros en cuanto a lo de Kiyone creo que en el fondo lo deseaba y no nunca hubo sexo solo manoseo y ya veras que será de esa ropa jejeje  
**Dark Side of Eeveryone:** habrá ese duelo no lo dudes en cuanto a lo de las sombras de gray jejeje no creo que sea para tanto jejeje  
**Enderfazbear23: **jejeje dudo ser spilberg pero me alegra que el cap te gustara y espero que este no te decepcione  
**Caballerooscuro117: ** pues si uno que otro esta bien muerto y como dije Kiyone se lo busco verdad?  
**Zafir09: **claro que es una pervertida de primera esa kitsune en cuanto a como tratara naruto a las chicas ya lo veremos y tienes razón Hiruzen debería hacerse respeta  
**diego muoz agama: **habrá harem y ya tengo una lista y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también te guste  
**we24: **nah que va hay mas formas de ganar control que solo esa no te parece  
**leknyn:** ya veras que cosa le cambiaron esas feromonas al rubio ya que esto solo es el inicio  
**arcanine9407: **jeje que bueno que te giste la historia y sobre tus acompañantes no has considerado quizá alejarlas para evitar que acaben asi?  
**Homicidial liu:** no no tenia un compañero tuvo un intento pero eso fue hace mucho y que bien que el capitulo te gustara jejeje  
**el mejor XD:** si es mas maduro y casi actúa como un animal pero solo cuando le conviene jejeje  
**Kuroi Kyubi**: vaya no puedo creer que este evento fuera la excepción debo sentirme orgulloso de eso y si solo la manoseaban ella era ante todo orgullosa no deja que nadie la tome...oh bueno no dejaba  
**SekaiNoKotei**: bien dicho esta historia tiene su trama detrás de tanto sexo desenfrenado ese es solo un gancho (- a lo lejos Lemmy grita- si claro!)que creo funciona demasiado bien  
**alexzero**: ya sabremos porque no queda preñada en cuanto a lo de sarutobi si e pobre no sabe cuanto cambio naruto y te equivocas es Kiyone no kiyomi  
**Hozuki Mangetsu**: no espero que sea un harem como los clásicos si puede que sea grande pero no sera para nada como los que he manejado hasta ahora creeme y me alegra que el cap te gustara

Bien esto ya quedo asique podemos pasar al capítulo porque no hay señales de Lemmy por ningún lado…me pregunto que estará haciendo en fin disfruten del cap

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-( mmmmm)- humano pensando  
-**mmmmm- **ser sobre natural hablando  
-(**mmmmm) –** ser sobre natural pensando

_Renuncia de derechos:_ todo lo que aparece en este fic tiene u respectivo dueño ni yo o mi cuñado somos dueños de nada asique por favor absténganse de demandas ya que solo los personajes originales y jutsus inventados nos pertenecen

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Consecuencias de un inesperado regreso**

Molesto y malhumorado así era justo como estaba Sarutobi en esos momentos en que caminaba por los pasillos de la torre en dirección a su oficina tras el pequeño incidente en la sala del concejo donde claro le atacaron por sorpresa y en grupo ese trio de chacales como él les llamaba en secreto aunque tenían sus propios nombres, Homura, Koharu y el más peligroso de los tres Danzou quien claro siempre caminaba con ese bastón que el sandaime comenzaba a creer era ya parte de su persona razón por la cual nunca se despegaba de el pero bueno eso no era lo que le tenía de malas en esos momentos oh no lo que le tenía de malas eran las cosas que dijeron en especial Koharu, -Sarutobi sabemos que el pequeño demonio regreso y demandamos que se presente en el concejo para ser entregado a Danzou a la brevedad- si el solo recodar esas palabras y sobretodo la manera en que esa mujer le miro lo hizo olvidar aquel juvenil enamoramiento que le tuvo y ser reemplazado por una tremendas ganas de darle un buen golpe con el puño en la cara cosa que claro que no haría pues se trataba de una dama…una maldita y respetable dama a la que no tocaría nunca pues ante todo el sí tenía modales pero sin duda lo que más le molestaba en ese momento eran de hecho dos cosas, la primera que exigieran algo usando el poder que su maestro le concedió al concejo por aquellos tiempos de guerra y claro lo más importante, como diablos se enteraron del regreso de Naruto? No tenía idea de cómo era que eso sucedió pues Naruto no tenía ni un día de estar de regreso en Konoha y claramente ya no era fácil distinguirlo asique eso solo podía significar una cosa… él era espiado, pero por quien, si en cuanto supiera eso se aseguraría de que ese traidor recibiera su merecido aunque primero se lo dejaría a cierta kunoichi del IyT (interrogación y tortura) para que le sacara toda la sopa de la manera más dolorosa posible claro está, Sarutobi llego a su oficina y cansado solo tomo asiento en aquella mullida silla que usaba solo el en la aldea uno de los pocos privilegios que tenía ser el hokage pero tan ponto tomo asiento un objeto llamo su atención, una pequeña flor de loto de papel en su escritorio que lo hizo sonreír

-ya me preguntaba cuando era que llegarías tu Kanary_chan- dijo el sandaime a la nada antes de que una figura apareciera fija a las vigas del techo antes de dejase caer justo frente a Sarutobi que como en las últimas ocasiones hacia un gran uso de fuerza para no desangrarse de la nariz.

Frente al sandaime se hallaba una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y negro que hacia juego con esos bellos ojos azules y con ese hermoso rostro de facciones delicadas que sin duda le hacía ver como una mujer simplemente hermosa que usaba un revelador atuendo de color negro y con un escote mortal de un par de apretados hilos de tela que parecían a punto de romperse ante la presión de ese enorme par de pechos copa doble d, sus brazos estaban enfundados en largas mangas de color negro de una suave tela con pequeñas hombreras de tela que se unían a lo que más de uno juraría era un mandil pero carecía de bolsas y tenía un grabado de un pequeño zorro al frente, abajo unos pequeños zapatos oscuros estaban atados con un pequeño listón a esas largas calcetas negras que llegaban a sus rodillas haciendo lucir ese largo par de piernas que se exhibían completas ante la carecía de una falda pues ese mandil colgaba al frente cubriendo lo necesario y por detrás un enorme nudo colgaba cubriendo el trasero carnoso de la chica que era tapado por el moño y un pequeño cuadro de tela que le hacía lucir demasiado sensual -sabes Kanary_chan nunca voy a acostumbrarme a tu nuevo estilo de ropa jejeje- comento el sandaime mientras miraba a la chica que solo dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro por las palabras del hombre de edad que solo se ponía un poco rojo cuándo ella se inclinó respetuosa ante el dándole una visión privilegiada de sus grandes pechos que no comprendía como sin algún sostén visible se podían mantener en su sitio desafinado a la misma gravedad pese a todo -espero que no se incomode demasiado Sarutobi_sama pero la verdad usted fue quien me dijo que dejara de usar mi uniforme anbu- comento ella con una dulce y tranquila voz que solo logro hacer que la sonrisa del hokage aumentara de tamaño por recordar ese día años atrás cuándo retiro a la chica de su puesto y le asignó aquella misión tan especial para la que solo confió en ella, aún recordaba cuándo le asignó la misión de vigilar a Naruto cuándo se fue de la aldea, no confió en nadie más solo en ella después de todo la crio desde que la encontraron sola y sin padres en las ruinas de una aldea de agricultores donde un grupo de criminales atacaron.

-y dime Kanary_chan que ha estado haciendo Naruto antes de regresar a la aldea? - preguntó el sandaime a su vigía que saco de su escote una pequeña libreta de donde comenzó a leer las actividades del rubio de los últimos seis meses que fue cuándo le brindó su reporte anterior sobre el Uzumaki

-no mucho Sarutobi_sama solo ha viajado de una aldea a otra mientras entrena y desarrolla sus habilidades acompañado de su esposa- dijo ella mientras miraba al sandaime que solo asentía a sus palabras con mucha calma

-oh ya veo sigue entrenando como suponía que haría para alcanzar su sueño... un segundo... dijiste que viaja con su esposa! -grito el hokage al comprender las palabras de Kanary quien solo asentía a sus palabras con mucha calma.

-cuándo paso eso? - preguntó el sandaime con una mirada llena de duda y ahí procedió la explicación de que el rubio y su esposa se habían casado poco después de su último reporte cosa que no reportó por eso mismo, Sarutobi no podía creerlo pues hasta donde él sabía Naruto aún era un niño pero por lo visto ya no era el caso pues era ya todo un hombre que en esos momentos yacía en la sala de su casa desnudo y sentado en el sillón mientras sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de la pelirroja que saltaba sobre el con fuerza haciendo que sus enormes pechos saltaran por el aire mientras el miembro del rubio se hundía en su vagina con fuerza y facilidad -**si hazlo acaba lléname con tu semen mi amo dámelo toda-** suplicaba la youko al tiempo que el pene de Naruto se hinchaba y el solo se aferraba a uno de sus pechos chupando con fuerza el duro pezón mientras derramaba su semilla espesa dentro de la pelirroja que solo gemía con fuerza víctima de ese brutal orgasmo que el rubio le brindaba al llenarla; -bueno necesitó conocerla puedes ir y decirle a Naruto que el concejo demanda su presencia hoy al medio día pero lo quiero aquí un poco antes para conocer a su esposa... qué raro se oye eso jejeje- se rió el sandaime al tiempo que Kanary asentía a sus palabras para inclinarse de nuevo y salir en busca del rubio que tiraba a la kitsune al suelo mientras sujetaba sus caderas abriendo sus nalgas, el rubio solo se agachó y sacando la lengua lamia la división de su trasero haciendo gemir a la kitsune que solo apretó sus manos cuándo la lengua de Naruto comenzó a presionar su entrada solo para que diera paso a sus labios que se aferraban y comenzaban a chupar aquel agujero que tras unos minutos ya cuando estuvo mojado lo abandono para alinear su miembro contra su trasero -adoro tu culo Kiyone_chan- y el rubio empujó con fuerza irrumpiendo en el con agresividad.

Sarutobi suspiró con calma mientras miraba por ese gran ventanal de su oficina imaginándose al tipo de mujer que le gustaría al rubio después de todo el nunca creyó que llegaría a verlo como todo un hombre casado y no podía evitar pensar en si se parecería un poco a la pelirroja de la que su padre se enamoró después de todo los gustos suelen heredarse de padre a hijo bueno ya lo descubriría cuándo llegarán; Al tiempo que Sarutobi tenía esas dudas en su mente su pequeña vigía llegaba al nuevo departamento del rubio de donde aquellos fuertes gemidos se escuchaban resonando con fuerza desde el interior, no se tomó la molestia de tocar solo entró sin pensar o esperar, la puerta se cerró a su espalda con fuerza mientras veía al centro de la sala a la voluptuosa kitsune en cuatro con sus grandes pechos balanceándose sobre el suelo hasta casi tocarlo mientras sus caderas eran sujetadas con fuerza al tiempo que sus nalgas estaban abiertas mientras el miembro del rubio se hundía en su trasero con fuerza abriéndolo con agresividad -**aaaahhh siii mas parte mi culo Naruto_sama dame más fuerte aaaahhh-** gimió con fuerza la youko al tiempo que Naruto solo se movía con deseo contra ella hundiéndose en ella sin detenerse, las manos de Naruto estrujaban las carnosas nalgas de Kiyone que solo gemía con más fuerza al sentir como rubio la embestía con más fuerza que antes -aaahhh Kiyone_chan tu culo es grandioso ahhh voy a llenarte de leche mi zorra aaahhh! - dijo el ojiazul antes de dejarse ir contra la youko vaciando todo su semen espeso dentro del apretado camino de la kitsune que solo lanzó un gemido animal mientras ese orgasmo le golpeaba dejándola tendida en la sala sobre sus pechos enormes mientras Naruto seguía unido y descargando.

-aahhhh adoro esto... hola Kanary_chan, aahh adoro esa ropa pero no te hace justicia- dijo Naruto mientras miraba a la hermosa chica de pelo negro que solo le miró casi como si estuviera en shock por lo que miraba

-hai Naruto_sama- respondió Kanary antes de tomar los bordes de su ropa que se retiró de golpe solo para mostrar su cuerpo semi desnudo con sus grandes pechos al aire mostrando sus pezones rosados y su plano vientre mientras abajo esa falda de simples trozos de tela casi transparente que con la luz dejaba ver una lisa y pulcra entrepierna mientras a su espalda estaba ese carnoso trasero y como Kiyone estaba descalza, -Naruto_sama...hazme tuya amo- dijo ella con una voz suplicante que hizo sonreír al rubio

Naruto salió del trasero de Kiyone y los ojos de Kanary parecieron brillar cuándo vio como el miembro del rubio salía a la vista visible y bañado en aquel líquido blanco y espeso que la hizo saborearse -lo quieres Kanary_chan? Ven aquí y chúpalo hasta dejarlo limpio- ordeno el rubio con una voz un tanto dura, la pelinegra solo cayo de rodillas ante Naruto abriendo enorme su boca al tiempo que tomaba su pene y de un solo "bocado" tragaba la mitad, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al tiempo que Kanary chupaba con hambre su miembro al tiempo que el recordaba aquel día cuándo se toparon cara a cara, no habían pasado ni dos días desde que él y la kitsune iniciaron su "relación" y claro el hacerlo en todas partes a más no poder no ayudaba a que esa vigilante oculta estuviera tranquila con tales escenas en las que Naruto empujaba y poseía agresivo y dominante a la youko que cada vez gemía más al disfrutarlo, fue de hecho cuándo el rubio había terminado de poseer a Kiyone que esta susurró que les vigilaban y ante el asentimiento de Naruto su aura roja brillo antes de jalar a Kanary al suelo azotando contra el mismo -pero que tenemos aquí una sensual espía acaso te gusta ver como se lo hago a Kiyone_chan? - preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa algo pervertida mientras caminaba hacia la chica roja y avergonzada por la desnudez del rubio que se le acercaba con su miembro duro y llamativo por lo que no dijo nada y solo lo miró callada -no dices nada? En fin creo que te daré una lección por mirona- y la sonrisa de Naruto se volvió bastante siniestra al tiempo que ella al fin reaccionaba

-no espera! - grito la chica antes de que Naruto la besara con fuerza presionando sus labios contra los de ella metiendo su lengua casi hasta la garganta de esa sensual chica que solo era empujada , -detente para! - suplicio con una voz alarmada mientras ese aroma que despedía Naruto se colaba en su nariz haciendo que su entrepierna se humedeciera.

-aaaahhh nooo! - grito de nuevo Kanary cuándo el rubio de un tirón arrancó parte de su ropa revelando sus grandes pechos a los que se aferró la lengua de Naruto recorrió sus pezones que se endurecían ante sus lengüetazos, Kanary solo pudo gemir mientras luchaba por detenerlo pero las manos de Naruto ya amasaban ese carnoso y casi desnudo trasero haciendo que gimiera -**lucha cuanto quieras pero al final este macho terminará tomándote jejeje-** dijo desde el suelo Kiyone con su cuerpo desnudo del que escurrían los restos de semen del rubio de sus agujeros violados momentos antes, el rubio solo chupaba con fuerza aquel par de grandes senos mientras sus manos estrujaban su trasero y con fuerza jalaba su pantaleta desgarrándola solo para quedarse con los restos de tela, - espera por favor noaaaaahhhhh q Kanary trató de nuevo de detener al rubio que sin pedir permiso la empujó contra un árbol solo para meterse entre sus piernas lamiendo y clavando su lengua dentro de su mojada vagina que solo se contrajo al sentir como se hundía dentro de ella saliendo y entrando casi como si la estuviera poseyendo con ella -aaaahhh detente aaahhhh- dijo Kanary de nuevo con sus mejillas rojas mientras sus manos empujaban al rubio aferrado a su trasero, encontró el clítoris al fin y sin esperar mordió el mismo con deseo arrancando un fuerte gemido de la chica que por un segundo pareció sonreír, Naruto al fin se separó de ella relamiéndose los labios mientras los ojos asustados de Kanary lo veían -ya... ya paraste? - preguntó un poco asustada de la respuesta del rubio que solo esbozo esa sonrisa deseosa que intimidaba a la chica, era fuerte y capaz por lo que huir del rubio debería ser fácil pero por alguna razón no sentía fuerzas como para luchar más -oh no, apenas estoy empezando- y la sonrisa de Naruto solo generó más escalofríos en la espalda de Kanary.

La chica fue empujada de nuevo contra aquel árbol solo que ahora dándole la espalda al rubio que solo sonreía antes de aferrarse a sus pechos que apretaba con fuerza mientras Kanary solo gemía ante esas rudas caricias que solo seguían al tiempo que su miembro rozaba el trasero de Kanary, Naruto se inclinó y beso el cuello de la chica que de nuevo no pudo evitar gemir ante la caricia del rubio que soltaba sus pechos y bajaba despacio sus manos acariciando su cintura antes de tomar su trasero - tienes un delicioso culo... y va a ser todo mío- susurró el rubio desde la espalda de Kanary quien solo abrió enormes los ojos ante las palabras del ojiazul que como con el frente se inclinaba y abría las nalgas de Kanary -no detente eso noooo aaaaahhhh- de sus labios un fuerte gemido salió al tiempo que la lengua del rubio recorría ese valle de su trasero probando ese peculiar sabor que solo hacia sonreír al rubio que se levantó y apuntó, -no por favor no lo hagas... kami no... aaaaaahhhhh- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que el miembro del rubio se enterraba con fuerza en su trasero abriéndolo al entrar despacio en ella , -es muy grande no...no lo empujes- suplicó Kanary con una voz suplicante que solo logró motivar más al rubio, la sujetó de las caderas y empujo con fuerza, su trasero se abrió por completo mientras el pene de Naruto se enterraba en ella con fuerza en una sola estocada hasta que el pelvis de Naruto se pegó a su carnoso trasero, las manos del rubio se unieron de nuevo a sus pechos grandes que agitaba con deseo antes de salir y empujar de nuevo en ella, -ahhh kami es muy grande aaahhh aaaahhh aaahhh Naruto aaahhh detente aaaahhh! -suplicaba Kanary mientras el rubio solo seguía empujando contra ella ignorando sus palabras y suplicas.

-me encanta... tu culo es grandioso y sé que te gusta porque lo aprietas para que no te lo saque admítelo ahhh te encanta que te lo haga así- dijo el rubio sin dejar de empujar contra ella con fuerza sacudiendo todo su cuerpo

-aaaaahhhh... si me encanta no pares! - grito al final Kanary al tiempo que el rubio solo embestía con mucha más fuerza sin dejar de estrujar sus pechos que no soltaba o dejaba de apretar mientras su pene se enterraba entre sus nalgas saliendo antes de empujar de nuevo entrando hasta el fondo mientras Kanary solo gemía con más fuerza al sentir como el miembro de Naruto solo se hinchaba dentro de su trasero anunciando un final inevitable que solo sentía su cuerpo calentándose ante la sensación del miembro a punto de reventar en ella, Naruto empujo hasta el fondo y con un fuerte gemido estalló dentro de ella llenando su trasero con su espeso semen caliente que la hacía estallar con un fuerte gemido -AAAAAHHHH! - gimió con fuerza Kanary mientras el rubio no dejaba de derramarse dentro de ella; El ojiazul volvió al presente y solo pudo gemir como en sus recuerdos al tiempo que las paredes de la apretada vagina de Kanary solo se tensaba al tiempo que el rubio la embestía desnuda y de espaldas en el suelo alfombrado mientras sus pechos se agitaban y gemía de gusto al tiempo que el rubio solo estallaba en su interior llenando su vientre con su semen, el rubio solo respiró agitado antes de salir de ella y sentarse en ese sillón con su miembro duro aún y sin decir nada Kiyone y Kanary un poco cansada se movió por el suelo hasta el pene del rubio que solo dejo salir un gemido de placer al tiempo que las lenguas de ambas comenzaban a lamer su miembro con deseo en busca de tenerlo limpió y brillante -ahhh y dime Kanary_chan aahhh que te dijo ojisan aaahhh- gemía el rubio al tiempo que miraba a la chica pelinegra que cedía el miembro del rubio a la youko que chupaba con hambre mientras la pelinegra solo acariciaba los testículos del ojiazul relatando lo sucedido en su pequeña reunión.

-ya veo ojisan quiere conocerte así que ponte más bella de lo que eres Kiyone_chan- dijo el rubio aún es ese sillón tras escuchar el pequeño informe de Kanary sobre lo que el sandaime requería y sabía sobre el rubio ojiazul

-**desde luego Naruto_sama me pondré la mejor falda que tengo-** respondió la pelirroja youko al ponerse de pie con su cuerpo desnudo y los restos del semen de Naruto aun cubriendo parte de su cara pues momentos antes se había vaciado sobre ella y Kanary quien seguía lamiendo para tener a Naruto limpio

-antes de que hagas eso dame tu pierna derecha- ordenó Naruto haciendo que la kitsune le mirase con duda aunque obedeció de inmediato alzándola y colocándola sobre el sillón a un lado del rubio que se inclinó y lamio ese suave muslo haciendo a su dueña sonreír, -leí algunos libros y tras entrenarlo ya me sale bien- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de colocar su mano derecha en el tobillo de Kiyone quien sintió su chakra moverse en su pierna mientras el propio poder del rubio interactuaba con el de ella, las energías chocaron brillando un poco al tiempo que un pequeño anillo dorado aparecía repleto de inscripciones extrañas y con un pequeño rubí en un costado -esta pulsera se te ve hermosa además aquí dice que esta deliciosa zorrita es de mi propiedad- y Naruto le dio una pequeña palmada al muslo de la sonriente youko que tras agradecer el obsequio se alejó meneando su trasero para el rubio que tomaba la nunca de Kanary justo sobre su hombría mientras rodeaba la punta con sus labios a la vez que miraba deseosa al rubio -también te daré una Kanary_chan pero después de que tragues todo aahhh- y sin decir más jalo a la chica hundiendo su miembro en la boca de la hermosa pelinegra que solo dejo salir un gemido gutural al casi ahogarse con el pene de Naruto que solo movía sus caderas contra el rostro de Kanary dejando salir ligeros gemidos al tiempo que la pelinegra tragaba lo mejor que podía.

La gente en konoha se apreciaba de ser moderna aunque muy moralista y prejuiciosa más cuándo se veía esa imagen caminando por la avenida principal de la aldea poniendo a las mujeres tan rojas como manzanas y a los hombres por completo hipnotizados por esa visión pues si bien Naruto no era muy popular o llamativo su acompañante sí que lo era pues Kiyone se había puesto esa falda de seda casi transparente además de unas sandalias cerradas y solo eso, como en la casa no traía blusa alguna por lo que sus pechos enormes se balanceaban de arriba abajo a cada paso mientras se aferraba al brazo del rubio que no dejaba de sonreír ante la mirada deseosa y asombrada de los aldeanos que se comían con la mirada a la youko tiempo que una suave brisa soplaba alzando un poco ese intento de falda mostrando ese carnoso trasero desnudo así como su entrepierna de un suave y escaso vello rojizo que dejaba más que claro la ausencia de pantaletas -ya viste Kiyone_chan, eres muy deseada-dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa al tiempo que miraba a la youko que solo besaba su mejilla repegando sus senos al brazo del rubio -**que me deseen no importa porque soy solo tuya Naruto_sama-** el rubio esbozo una sonrisa al tiempo que besaba a la kitsune con deseo colando su lengua dentro de la de Kiyone quien sonreía mientras Naruto apretaba una de sus nalgas alzando su falda presumiendo su duro trasero; Momentos después en su oficina Sarutobi esperaba paciente a la llegada del rubio con su esposa pues Kanary le había informado que el iría justo como lo pidió el aunque por alguna razón el sandaime juraría que Kanary caminaba extraño como si su trasero doliera pero claro tenía que ser un error -Sarutobi_sama, Naruto_san y...su... esposa están aquí- indicó la asiente del viejo kage que emocionado le dijo que no los hiciera esperar

-Naruto bienvenido tú y tu...- Sarutobi no pudo terminar de decir eso pues cuándo la figura de Kiyone apareció tras el rubio con sus pechos balanceándose libres de un lado a otro junto a esa falda que bajo la luz de la ventana se transparentaba dejando ver su entrepierna, Sarutobi la miró un momento y Naruto empezó a reír como loco

-jajajajaja ojisan es un pervertido jajajajaja no pudo verte y contenerse Kiyone_chan jajajajaja- se carcajeaba el rubio al ver la figura del sandaime tirado en el suelo con un montón de sangre por todos lado y como no sería así si al ver a Kiyone la nariz de Sarutobi explotó en un geiser de sangre que lo alzo casi dos metros en el aire antes de caer al suelo.

-esclava? Naruto que acaso estás loco? - preguntaba Sarutobi ya despierto y con un par de enormes tapones nasales de algodón mientras miraba al rubio que solo le miraba con esa sonrisa un tanto confiada antes de ver a la youko que tomaba la palabra por el con mucho placer -**Naruto_sama no está loco en mi clan esposa es igual a esclava y yo no podría ser más feliz si no le perteneciera a mi Naruto_sama además hasta donde yo se la esclavitud en konoha no está prohibida mientras la esclava lo acepte y yo acepto todo lo que mi amo mande-** Kiyone se repego al rubio quien la beso con deseo al tiempo que el sandaime solo suspiraba pues en todo lo que dijo Kiyone era verdad pero eso no quitaba que Sarutobi se preguntara como sabía eso de las leyes de konoha pues muy pocos lo sabían, el sandaime suspiraba pues sabía que eso causaría problemas con el concejo pero tenían las leyes de su lado pero claro eso no evitaría todo el escandalo a futuro -comprendo pero porque tienes que vestir de ese modo? - fue la pregunta del hokage mientras desviaba la mirada tratando de no ver ese par de grandes pechos pero siendo un hombre eso era más que imposible no era que lo fuera a tratar de evitar mucho tampoco -**este es el atuendo tradicional del nuestro clan, todas las esclavas del clan Juu visten de este modo porque Naruto_sama puede tener todas las que desee-** comento la youko pelirroja mientras el sandaime solo se ponía bastante rojo al pensar en múltiples mujeres usando esa indumentaria caminando de un lado a otro con sus pechos balanceándose de un lado a otro.

-oye ojisan no sé qué piensas pero necesitas nuevos tapones porque esos ya están todos rojos jejeje- se reía el rubio con calma al tiempo que el sandaime solo se sonrojaba por las cosas que se estaba imaginando

-bueno... este... puede que tu ropa cause líos pero si es tradicional se puede aceptar aunque qué es eso del clan Juu?- preguntó el hokage con duda solo para escuchar como rubio al tomar a la pelirroja como suya recibió incluso su apellido, era extraño el saber que el rubio ya no sería un Uzumaki pero bueno ya podría arreglarse con el tiempo.

Sarutobi camino hasta la sala del concejo donde ya le esperaba todo mundo desde los representantes de las ramas civiles hasta los líderes de los clanes más importantes de la aldea -donde esta Naruto Sarutobi? - preguntó con algo de molestia Koharu tiempo que el kage de edad solo le miraba con algo de enojo dentro de el pues cada día era más grosera y mandona sin razón -el está esperando afuera pero deben saber que esta...casado y ahora es dueño de su propio clan, el clan Juu- indicaba Sarutobi mientras se preguntaba cómo era que se tomarían la noticia porque el ser ahora líder de un clan alejaba rubio de las maquinaciones del concejo -el clan Juu? Debe ser un clan pobre y corriente porque nunca he oído de el- dijo ese hombre de ojos perlados y rostro serio sin mencionar algo arrogante al tiempo que todo mundo le miraba con cierto recelo por sus palabras -además porque están aquí ellas? - preguntó el hombre de ojos perlados al tiempo que miraba a las mujeres del concejo que solo le regresaban ojos molestos por ese tono despectivo que uso al señalarlas con sus palabras y su mano; -Shikaku, Inoichi y Chouza están en misión por eso Yoshino, Yukino y Hokun están aquí- dijo el kage mientras señalaba a ese trío de los cuales solo Hokun era un hombre de edad un anciano del clan Akimichi y predecesor de Chouza en ese puesto y a sus lados estaban esas dos mujeres, Yoshino era hermosa y su piel era un poco bronceada y su cabello negro peinado en hacia atrás con un par de mechones enmarcando su hermoso rostro mientras su ropa clásica de un sobrio kimono color café oscuro cubría su curvilíneo cuerpo de pechos copa d y breve cintura, a su lado Yukino estaba sentada con una falda verde y una blusa blanca que delineaba sus pechos de la misma talla que la de la Nara, su cabello rubio y suelto caía por su espalda mientras sus bellos ojos azules veían a Yoshino reprimiendo una sonrisa porque sabía lo que pasaría

-quieres dejar de decir esas cosas Hiashi es por esa actitud que tu esposa te dejo antes de saber de su segundo embarazo, después de todo un hombre que no sabe ser caballeroso no merece ser llamado hombre- las palabras de Yoshino calaron en Hiashi tiempo que miraba de mala manera por tocar el tema de su esposa

Las otras mujeres presentes sonrieron por la cara de Hiashi ante esas palabras de Yoshino quien le miraba con calma -jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara Hiashi jajajajaja- la risa escandalosa de aquella mujer atrajo las miradas, usaba un chaleco verde sobre una blusa ajustada que apretaba ese par de grandes pechos copa doble d que se decía eran de los más grandes de konoha junto a los de cierta kunoichi de cabello morado, ella por su parte tenía el cabello castaño y un rostro hermoso de mejillas tatuadas con triángulos rojos, su nombre era Tsume líder del clan Inuzuka a su derecha otra mujer estaba sentada de igual belleza y piel un poco bronceada y con un abundante cabello rojo oscuro como sus ojos color chocolate, usaba una camisa color café que se ajustaba a sus pechos copa c justos y en su sitio su nombre era Rían líder del ramo metalúrgico de konoha y gran amiga de Tsume, otro concejal civil era Oga un hombre un tanto obeso y de rostro seco con cabello café muy delgado, a su lado estaba Bugan otro civil pero de los ramos de comercio del consorcio Kon destinado a los alimentos era un hombre delgado casi escuálido y con una cara larga de un bigote delgado y un poco largo así como su cabello sin cortar de color verde oscuro y al final como representante de los comercios secundarios estaba Samaya una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rosa de ojos color índigo usaba un kimono gris de estampado de flores doradas que acentuaba sus pechos de una copa d redonda y justa, del lado shinobi además de los mencionados estaba Omaya Shirao representante elegido de los clanes menores q por su número no tenían un sitio de manera individual en ese concejo, también estaba aquel trio de Koharu Homura y Danzou y alrededor de ellos los anbu les vigilaban a la espera de no tener que hacer algo o intervenir, Sarutobi solo suspiró y llamó a la pareja; -por kami! - dijo el concejal Oga al ver como la orgullosa Kiyone aparecía a lado del rubio caminando coqueta balanceando sus enormes pechos de un lado a otro

Naruto solo saludo al nervioso sandaime y tomo asiento a un costado de Tsume quien veía fijamente al rubio antes de ver como la pelirroja se sentaba en sus piernas con una sonrisa al tiempo que Naruto la tomaba de la cintura, nadie decía nada y los hombres presentes no podían dejar de ver a la pelirroja hasta que al fin Koharu se hizo notar -que estúpida falta de respeto es esta que hace esta puta aquí? - la pregunta de la mujer no fue nada amigable y para Naruto que alguien ofendiera a su adorada esclava era algo que no pensaba tolerar de ninguna persona por más influyente que fuera -**mi nombre es Kiyone Juu y no soy ninguna puta anciana senil y celosa soy la orgullosa esclava de Naruto_sama-** el rubio sonrió a sus palabras antes de besarla con deseo al tiempo que Koharu solo los miraba molesta por aquella actitud descarada e irrespetuosa de la pelirroja que solo ignoraba esa mirada de la mujer al tiempo que el beso terminaba -así se habla Kiyone_chan por eso eres mi favorita- elogió el rubio antes de aferrarse a uno de sus rosados pezones chupándolo con deseo haciendo gemir a la youko que solo apretó su seno contra la cara del rubio; Sarutobi solo se golpeó la frente ante tal descaro mientras los hombres miraban al rubio con envidia, las mujeres con incredulidad ante la actitud de esa pelirroja pero de todas era Tsume la kunoichi de rasgos más animales la que tenía sus propias ideas -(esa actitud, ese fuerte aroma de macho nunca había olido uno así...es... es tan fuerte y me pone tan caliente kami y solo lo estoy oliendo)- pensaba la Inuzuka sin dejar de ver al rubio lamiendo el pezón de Kiyone que solo dejó salir un suave gemido mientras todo mundo veía como una sustancia blanca y dulce salía del pezón directo a los labios de Naruto que chupaba con más fuerza haciendo gemir a la pelirroja que sentía como el rubio chupaba con más fuerza sacando más de su seno al tiempo que la nariz de los hombres sangraba y las mujeres veían en completo shock

-basta con semejante perversión! Con mil diablos como pueden hacer eso y justo aquí- exigió saber Koharu al tiempo que el rubio solo respondía con calma y serenidad "tengo sed" era o muy honesto o in completo cínico todo era punto de vista en realidad

-**que tiene de malo? Es natural que haga esto, mis tetas no solo servirán para amamantar a nuestros hijos una verdadera hembra también debe amamantar a su macho para que este fuerte, sano y contento con su esclava-** dijo Kiyone con orgullo en su voz haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Tsume y...en el de Yoshino? Bueno ella comprendía el sentido feminista de esas palabras esa era la única razón.

-solo dices eso para justificar su actitud pervertida después de todo solo eres una puta cualquiera que ni un clan tiene- las palabras molestas de Koharu resonaron con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio dejaba es pezón de Kiyone.

Los ojos de Naruto mostraron molestia mucha molestia por las palabras de la mujer de edad que solo sintió como la presencia del ojiazul se posaba sobre ella presionándola en su asiento mientras esa sensación de muerte apretaba su garganta -hazte un favor y deja de criticar nuestras costumbres momia senil o te mandaré directo a tus tumbas, una para tu cuerpo y otra más pequeña para tu cabeza amputada- las palabras del rubio eran frías y duras sin una pizca de broma o juego como era una costumbre de cuándo era pequeño cuándo solía decir cosas sin pensar pero por lo visto esa cara infantil del ojiazul parecía haberse ido al menos por el momento ya que sus ojos estaban demostrando una determinación que pocas veces Sarutobi vio en él y el hecho de que su mano se moviera a su portakunai no era para nada una buena señal -Koharu sé que te es difícil lidiar con costumbres nuevas pero si el clan Juu se maneja así deja de meter tus narices de una buena vez- ahora todo mundo volteo a ver al sandaime ya que él siempre fue respetuoso con Koharu por más molesta que fuera y por eso que le hablara de ese modo era aún más extraño que el rubio que amenazaba de muerte, Naruto sonrió a las palabras de Sarutobi y le dedico un asentimiento a su actitud antes de volver a lo suyo chupando el pecho de Kiyone del que seguía saliendo ese blanco néctar que no dejaba de beber con deseo haciendo a la pelirroja gemir suavemente con unas gran sonrisa en su cara, Sarutobi solo se puso bastante rojo por esos sonidos de fondo que salían de la boca de Kiyone al tiempo que presentaba a los miembros del concejo a Naruto quien solo tomaba una veloz nota de su rostro y nombre no era que le importaran mucho claro está, -mmmm tu leche es deliciosa Kiyone_chan- dijo el rubio al final mientras todo mundo le miraba lamiendo los restos de aquella sustancia del seno de la feliz pelirroja

-es necesario que hagan eso aquí es demasiado corriente- dijo el hombre de ojos perlados mirando al rubio que solo se asomaba sobre los pechos de Kiyone para ver a ese hombre de voz arrogante que no le agradaba nada

-lamentó que te moleste cuándo me refresco pero disfruto mucho beber la dulce leche de mi esclava y no dejaré de hacerlo porque eres un mojigato reprimido con cara de impotente- las mujeres presentes se aguantaron las carcajadas al igual que los hombres presentes pues lograr hacer que Hiashi dejara esa pose seria era tan difícil como divertido verlo con ese rostro molesto y desencajado.

-ya quisiera yo un macho que sacara leche de mis tetas- murmuró Tsume con mucha discreción segura de que nadie la escucharía o eso fue lo que ella pensó pues la manera en que Kiyone le miro con esa sonrisa indicaba que la había escuchado con gran claridad de eso Tsume estaba muy segura -**a Naruto le encanta tanto ordeñarme es todo un fan de eso y de probar siempre en busca de probar nueva leche, pero sabes Naruto_sama dicen que la leche canina es muy rica más de una perrita madura jejeje-** Tsume miró a Kiyone y más de uno de los miembros del concejo alzó una ceja por el sentido tan extraño de las palabras que uso la kitsune que miraba discretamente a la Inuzuka que solo ponía atención a las palabras de la youko y a la respuesta del rubio -enserio? Quizá debería probarla después de todo me encantan los cachorros y las perras- ahora si nadie entendió de que estaban hablando el rubio y su esclava pero considerando la clase de relación que tenían era hasta cierto punto comprensible, -bueno supongo que puedo acondicionar un sitio para Naruto y su esclava para su estancia en raíz- las palabras de Danzou volvieron todo a su camino original al tiempo que el sandaime volteaba a ver al hombre del bastón que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pues ya tenía una idea más que clara de lo que podría hacer con ese par pero claro Naruto y Kiyone tenían otros planes pues el rubio dejo el seno de la pelirroja para cuestionar por qué se suponía que irían a raíz y ahí la sonrisa de Koharu se volvió bastante grande por las "alegres" noticias que le daría a Naruto

-es muy simple Naruto requieres entrenamiento para ser un ninja y Danzou se ofreció a dártelo por lo que el tendrá tu custodia- Koharu sonrió al decir eso mientras Naruto volteaba a ver al hombre del bastón que le sonreía de ese modo perverso

-no gracias ya recibí entrenamiento y no requiero a un anciano que me instruya peligro y se muera a media enseñanza- el comentario del rubio claramente hacía referencia a la edad del hombre del bastón haciendo sonreír a Sarutobi pues Naruto no era un niño más y ahora ya podía defenderse

-no tienes elección Naruto si no lo haces... revocaremos a tu esclava después de todo eso está prohibido- seguramente Koharu esperaba que esa amenaza funcionara pero no tenía idea de lo que ellos platicaron con Sarutobi momentos atrás.

Kiyone había metido su mano distraída en los pantalones del rubio pero esas palabras la hicieron sacarle, Tsume a su lado había visto esas maniobras y poco le importaba lo que pasaba pues Kiyone se puso de pie tras emitir un brillo desde sus ojos, se aclaró la garganta y tomó la palabra al tiempo que el rubio miraba a la Inuzuka que jugaba con un kunai para aliviar sus ansias, los ojos de la Inuzuka se cruzaron con los de Naruto que solo sonreía mientras separaba sus piernas casi como si la invitara a ver en su pantalón abierto, el kunai se cayó al suelo y Tsume desapareció un momento bajo la mesa solo para volver a su asiento al tiempo que Kiyone iniciaba un largo discurso sobre deseo, sometimiento y claro esclavitud su tema preferido al tiempo que Naruto sentía algo rozando su entrepierna y bajando la mirada vio a Tsume bajo la mesa mirándolo con ojos llenos de deseo y ansiedad era claro que la otra Tsume era solo un clon, Naruto sonrió haciéndose hacia atrás mientras sonreía a la Inuzuka que bajo la mesa lo miraba con deseo y duda por lo que hizo -si la perrita lo quiere que venga por el- dijo Naruto susurrando con deseo y algo de diversión solo para la Inuzuka cuyos ojos casi se oscurecían por el deseo que como en toda Inuzuka se volvía tal que su razonamiento se apagaba dejando solo el instinto al mando y esta situación no sería la excepción pues para una Inuzuka más allá de la fuerza lo que les atraía de un hombre era su manera de ser y su olor cosas que Naruto tenía de manera ideal para Tsume quien sonrió relamiendo sus labios con una sonrisa pervertida, salió de abajo de la mesa moviéndose en cuatro como una verdadera perra generando que le vieran aunque por alguna razón nadie dijo nada es más viéndolo bien nadie parecía prestarle atención a excepción de las mujeres que veían a Tsume acercarse a Naruto pero ninguna dijo o hizo nada ni cuándo la mano de Tsume acarició la entrepierna abultada de Naruto quien solo miraba a la Inuzuka que sin dudar abrió sus pantalones liberando el miembro de Naruto que se alzó en plena erección, -oh por kami... es tan largo y grueso... este es el enorme pene de Naruto_sama-dijo la Inuzuka casi en trance mientras acariciaba con su mano el miembro del rubio que solo dejo salir un ligero gemido ante su atención

-(por todos los cielos que haces Tsume y como nadie se da cuenta... kami eso es mucho mas grande que el de mi marido... es enorme)- fue el pensamiento en conjunto de más de una de las presentes que veían sin intervenir lo que Tsume estaba por hacer.

* * *

El capítulo como hemos vistos e acabo y claro como dice la advertencia esto está bastante fuerte desde la espía doble de Kanary hasta el atuendo de Kiyone que no tiene miedo de usar en público además de que como vimos parece ser que esas feromonas con las que estuvo en contacto Naruto afectan demasiado a cierta mujer que no duda en lo que hace además de que me parece asombroso que nadie se de cuenta…ahí debe haber gato encerrado; -oye unos ruidos viniendo del estudio de Lemmy- asique ahí está voy a regañar a este por dejarme todo el trabajo

oye cuñado que haces que me dejas todo el tra…-camina a su estudio y abre la puerta de golpe antes de ponerse muy rojo -mira cuñado…ella ya paso su casting -Lemmy sobre el escritorio lo ve con alguien sobre el mismo con piernas bien abiertas-  
-no te detengas sigue por favor…aahhhh sigue! -suplica ella desde esa posición-  
oh rayos! –cierra la puerta mas rojo que un tomate- lo dicho el es mala influencia para mi, -de nuevo tocan al puerta- oh genial ahora que en fin lo veré la próxima

Hasta la próxima  
atte: Kurai-sho, Lemmy y…su… invitada?  
pd: que pasara primero a Koharu le da un infarto por la falta de respeto de Kiyone, Sarutobi se muere por tanta hemorragia o Lemmy acaba sonsacándome


	4. C3: Canina sumision

como dijo cierra dana esecial para mi, no pensaron en verdad que los iba a dejar solo con el capotulo del otro fic? tenia ensado subir esto después pero como ya han sufrido tanto y estoy de buenas, me dije, porque no s elos das ya asi les pides una disculpa por hacerlos epserar tanto y espero que les guste eso si, no tengo mucho tiempo por lo que será solo un agradecimiento a todos los que dejaron un revoew

**akuma no ryu, seikishi-kenshi, alexzeo, jbadillodavila, diego muoz agama, ronaldc v2 , james Anderson, antenesis, caballero oscuro117, fairy tail no kyubi, leknyn, ek abgel de la oscuridad, soul of demon, diego uzumaki uchiha , zafir 09, homicidial lui, geryman, mautiste648, alex-flyppy, guest otakufire, aciud-esp, zer0-sama, metaltony, enderlord**

ufff son muchos, en fin les agradezco por haber comentado esto ahora disfruten del cal y como siempre... tengan sangre extra a la mano **  
**

Renuncia de derechos: naruto no me pertenecen lo unico mio son las creaciones originales todo lo demas lamentablemente no es mio TT_TT

-mmmmm-hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**\- invocacion/demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- invocacion/demonio pensando

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Canina sumisión**

Ryen era todo lo que una mujer podría llegar a desear ser, tenía su propio negocio una hermosa hija muy talentosa en cuestiones ninja además de que era considerada toda una maestra en su peculiar manera de arte que siendo francos era algo poco visto en una mujer porque uno podría verla como pintora, decoradora e incluso como una gran chef pero la idea de que era una herrera era sin duda algo demasiado extraño más cuándo se sabía que de hecho en toda la aldea la mejor forjadora de armas era de hecho ella y por ello era tan extraño saber ese detalle de ella quien en esos momentos en su negocio que estaba aún cerrado por sus asuntos en el consejo no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que paso en ese sitio hacia poco menos de una hora -como diablos nadie notó eso?- se preguntó Ryen mientras por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de lo que vio ocurrir, era casi como si lo estuviera viendo justo frente a sus ojos de nuevo casi como si pudiera ver el pene del rubio alzándose en plena erección mientras Tsume casi hipnotizada deslizaba sus dedos sobre el mismo palpando la dureza del mismo mientras Naruto solo la miraba con una sonrisa, Tsume se relamió los labios cuándo el olor del miembro del rubio saturo su sensible olfato que solo la hizo avanzar aún más hasta que su lengua sobresalió de su boca y fue directo al miembro del rubio que solo cerró sus ojos al sentir como la lengua de la Inuzuka se deslizaba sobre su hombría desde la base hasta la punta en una sola lamida que hizo latir aún más fuerte el pene de Naruto que se reclino sobre su asiento mientras Tsume solo terminaba esa lamida inicial -mmmm tan delicioso, así es como debe saber el pene de un macho- comento Tsume con sus ojos perdidos en el sabor al tiempo que seguía lamiendo cada cm del mismo.

Naruto solo se reclino más contra esa silla al sentir como la Inuzuka lamia con deseo y ansiedad recorriendo desde la base hasta la punta que rozaba con sus dedos palpando la dureza de la punta del pene de Naruto, el rubio solo siguió dejando que la Inuzuka siguiera sus caricias mientras todas las mujeres presentes no podían creer lo que pasaba pues Tsume descarada como siempre fue parecía estar disfrutando mucho de lo que hacía, la Inuzuka sintió como la mano de Naruto se aferró a su cabello jalándola contra su entrepierna obligando a la mujer de mejillas marcadas a lamer sus testículos que acarició con sus manos llevándolas a su boca que los besaba con afecto sin dejar de acariciarlos -son pesados deben tener tanta leche... la quiero! - casi grito suplicante Tsume al tiempo que volvía a subir a la punta del miembro del rubio que le miraba con calma y diversión pues miraba al rubio a los ojos sin dejar de lamer la punta con ojos suplicantes que el rubio entendió de inmediato tomándola del mentón al sonreír por su actitud -adelante chúpalo cuanto quieras tienes mi permiso perrita- los ojos se Tsume casi parecieron brillar ante las palabras de Naruto que presionó su miembro contra los labios de la Inuzuka que solamente abrió los mismos antes de tragar, el rubio volvió a arrojar su cabeza hacia atrás cuándo la punta de su pene desapareció dentro de los labios de la mujer que chupo con fuerza, el miembro de Naruto pareció latir e hincharse otro poco al tiempo que la saliva escurría de la boca de Tsume y el rubio solo cerraba aún más los ojos mientras las mejillas de Tsume solo se inflaron antes de que tragase más de la hombría del ojiazul, un poco más del miembro de Naruto se coló en la boca de Tsume quien movía su lengua dentro de su boca rozando la punta del mismo -aahhh así me gusta sí que saber mamar perrita- elogió el rubio al tiempo que Tsume solo lo miraba con deseo

-(kami como haces eso Tsume... y que pene tan grande)- fue el pensamiento colectivo de las mujeres que presenciaban las acciones de la Inuzuka que estaba a cada segundo más emocionada y excitada por lo que estaba haciendo.

Naruto solo sintió como la boca de Tsume tragaba más de su hombría al tiempo que una de las manos de la Inuzuka descendía colándose dentro de su ropa hundiendo sus dedos dentro de su mojada intimidad que casi parecía derretirse ante el calor que la inundaba, un sonido húmedo resonó desde los labios de Tsume al tiempo que tragaba otro poco, Naruto solo pudo dejar salir un gemido de sus labios cuándo Tsume tragó otro poco de su pene saturando su boca con su miembro que pronto comenzaba a llegar a su garganta cuándo comenzó a subir chupando con fuerza mientras el rubio sentía como su miembro era casi arrancando de una deliciosa succión, el rubio sintió como Tsume comenzaba a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido sobre el miembro del rubio que coloco su mano en la nunca de Tsume -cómelo todo perrita- ordenó el ojiazul a la Inuzuka jalándola contra el clavando su miembro dentro de la boca de Tsume quien solo abrió enormes sus ojos cuándo el rubio llegó a su garganta presionando con su miembro el fondo de la garganta cortando el aire de Tsume quien poco a poco se ahogaba hasta que el rubio la soltó y Tsume sacó el miembro del rubio tosiendo un poco al tiempo que el rubio rozaba su pene aun duro contra la mejilla de Tsume, una sonrisa pervertida y deseosa adorno la cara de Tsume quien sin protestar comenzó a devorar al rubio desde la base hasta la punta subiendo y bajando mientras la mano en su nunca le indicaba el ritmo mientras el gemía con sutileza y la mano de Tsume se movía como loca dentro de sus pantalones jugando con sus dedos dentro de su intimidad que no paraba de dejar salir sus jugos que ya comenzaban a humedecer su ropa de gran manera, el miembro de Naruto se hincho un poco al tiempo que Naruto sentía como su interior hervía en algo inevitable -aquí viene perrita... trágalo! - ordenó de nuevo el rubio al tiempo que los ojos de Tsume se abrían enormes al inflarse sus mejillas ante la descarga abundante del rubio, ella trago cuanto pudo antes de que la necesidad de oxígeno la hiciera sacarlo de su boca mientras el rubio aun terminaba salpicando su rostro con aquella semilla espesa y caliente que causaba un gran orgasmo en la Inuzuka que solo ponía sus ojos casi en blanco

-(es tan espeso y caliente... kami es delicioso y su sabor hace que me corraaaa)- fue el pensamiento de Tsume al sentir como su cuerpo se sacudía al tiempo que Naruto seguía derramando su semilla sobre el rostro de Tsume

-(kami como se corre... casi parece una manguera)-pensaron más de una de las presentes al ves ese par de disparos de semen del rubio que solo terminaba aquella descarga sobre el rostro de la feliz y excitada Tsume que tenía una orgásmica sonrisa en su rostro.

Tsume recogió los restos del semen del rubio al tiempo que regresaba a su silla pues el largo discurso de Kiyone al fin estaba terminando con sus solemnes palabras finales -**en resumen para mi clan esto es lo que hacemos y lo que tu opines momia me importa un soberano cacahuate-** Naruto recién se había acomodado su ropa ante las palabras de la kitsune logrando hacerlo sonreír mientras caminaba hasta su sitio en el regazo del rubio que sonreía por sus palabras mientras Koharu solo miraba a la pelirroja con una expresión más que molesta en su cara, la mujer apretó sus puños antes de ver directamente a la bella kitsune que le sonreía con calma al tiempo que ella solo sentía su ira aumentar más con la mirada burlona que le dirigía cosa que detonó su estallido -estoy harta de esa actitud, propongo ahora mismo que esa puta cualquiera sea expulsada de konoha y q Naruto sea asignado a Danzou de una vez- quien conociera a Koharu sabía que rara vez alzaba la voz y cuándo lo hacía era porque de verdad estaba molesta justo como lo estaba en ese momento en que hizo semejante propuesta, los miembros civiles del concejo y uno que otro ninja estaba por alzar su mano apoyando a Koharu en su "gran" propuesta pero tan pronto Naruto se alistó para irse de ahí y de konoha una fría, pesada y por demás mortal sensación se dejó sentir en toda la sala del concejo donde los presentes dirigían su mirada a la fuente de tal sensación que contrario a lo que todos esperaban no era Naruto sino Sarutobi que a ojos cerrados se hacía notar desprendiendo esa sensación mientras abría despacio sus ojos -estoy harto de que se metan en asuntos que no les competen y traten de hacer su voluntad- las palabras del sandaime estaban cargadas de un profundo enojo de mucho tiempo, enojo que al fin dejaría salir, -este concejo fue fundado para brindar apoyo al hokage durante una época de guerra y ustedes lo usan para su beneficio pero eso se acabó- Sarutobi se puso de pie apoyando sus manos en la gran mesa haciendo que todo mundo le mirase con duda por lo que estaba diciendo -desde este momento reduzco el poder del concejo a eso, solo concejos y no tendrán voto o validez en decisiones de índole shinobi- Sarutobi dijo eso mirando directamente a los concejales civiles que trataron de responder que él no podía hacer eso pero solo lograron que el hokage fuera aún más claro

-por si no lo saben esta aldea no es una democracia, es una dictadura militar, MI dictadura militar así que se alinean o mis anbu los hallaran después de que se suiciden- si esa había sido una amenaza más que directa la que lanzó Sarutobi a quien aún le restaba decir más, -sus día en los que hacían lo que querían se acabaron y son bienvenidos a su nuevo infierno presidido por mí- y el sandaime se quedó callado como toda la sala del concejo

-así se habla ojisan, en lo que a mí respecta mis socios y yo te apoyaremos en todo- declaró Naruto con una gran sonrisa logrando que ahora fuera a él a quien volteaban a ver por sus palabras que ameritaban una explicación, -que? No todo es ser ninja también tengo mis negocios y mi sindicato comercial te apoyará en todo ojisan después de todo... la familia siempre cuida de quien nos importa- los ojos de los civiles presentes se abrieron enormes así como los de uno que otro ninja pues la frase que uso el rubio y el tono que empleo ya lo habían oído cuándo hacían negocios con la mafia de la aldea, un "sindicato comercial" muy extenso y poderoso económicamente hablando es más se decía que sus líderes incluso eran tan ricos como feudales y para colmo parecía que Naruto se relacionaba con ellos de alguna manera, Sarutobi solo miró al rubio con esa sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que el solo seguía desde su sitio, el ambiente de silencio se desvaneció cuándo Homura abrió su boca con algo de presunción y bastante idiotez -di lo que quieras Naruto pero no eres ninja y caes bajo la jurisdicción civil del concejo- Homura esbozó una segura sonrisa al tiempo que miraba al rubio antes de dirigir un vistazo al sandaime que se mantenía de pie al tiempo que el ojiazul se disponía a protestar listo para hacer referencia a sus socios que sabían muchas cosas no muy limpias y honorables de ese hombre, solo revelar una podría refundirlo en prisión por lo que le quedaba de vida pero Sarutobi salvo su pellejo sin querer claro está -eso no importa Homura tengo un informe de las habilidades de Naruto y solo es cuestión de realizar una pequeña prueba para definir su rango y eso ya lo programe- Sarutobi dejo caer sobre la mesa un expediente respeto de descripciones de las aparentes habilidades del rubio que con Kiyone en su regazo miraba al sandaime con curiosidad, Sarutobi solo suspiraba pues ahora tenía algo que explicarle al rubio pues él nunca supo que era vigilado o eso era lo que el hokage siempre creyó

-espera un momento Sarutobi, tu sabías donde estaba Naruto todo el tiempo y no nos lo dijiste en que pensabas anciano senil! - fueron las palabras de Homura que miraba al sandaime con ojos nada amistosos por lo que dijo el hombre de edad

-en primer lugar ya aclaré que ustedes no pueden cuestionar mis decisiones, segundo a quien llamas anciano senil tu eres mayor que yo Homura- la respuesta de Sarutobi fue directa y tajante pero sobretodo algo burlista pues era un hecho que Homura era un par de meses mayor, - y con respecto a tu falta de respeto veamos si una noche en las celdas te infunde respeto... anbu! - grito el hombre de edad y de inmediato un par de enmascarados llegaron.

Uno tenía una máscara de oso y el otro una de pájaro, se inclinaron con respeto frente al sandaime mientras todo mundo los miraba con incredulidad -tomen a Homura_san y enciérrenlo en una celda hasta mañana- sentencio el hokage y antes de que nadie pudiera protestar el concejal fue sujetado de sus brazos mientras los anbu lo jalaban contra su voluntad al sacarlo de ahí mientras el pataleaba para evitarlo cosa que claro no pudo evitar -alguien quiere acompañar a Homura? - preguntó el sandaime con una sonrisa un tanto burlona al momento en que la puerta se cerró y nadie dijo o hizo nada pues por lo visto el hokage estaba hablando muy enserio, Naruto desde su asiento veía al sandaime con una sonrisa pues recordó en ese momento como cuando era pequeño en una dulcería de la que fue echado llegó el hokage junto con el de compras aún podía recordar como Sarutobi intimidó a ese tendero arrogante y grosero diciendo como si Naruto no podía comprar ahí quizá era porque sus dulces tenían algo malo quizá hasta envenenados estaban y claro que sus anbu podrían hallar ese veneno si él les ordenaba buscarlo hasta hallarlo existiera o no, Naruto casi pudo ver de nuevo como el tendero suplicó perdón mientras el sandaime sonreía triunfal sonrisa que marcó a Naruto dándole ese gusto por ridiculizar a quienes lo trataban de hacer quedar mal, el sandaime solo dijo que la prueba de Naruto seria después de que descansará del mal trago que fue aquella reunión de la que todo mundo salió sin creer la actitud del hokage aunque lo que menos creían las mujeres era todo lo que hizo cierta Inuzuka que se fue en silencio relamiendo sus labios y con una mirada casi en trance.

-como hiciste eso Tsume... y q grande es demonios no puedo dejar de imaginario, tanto ha pasado desde que vi el pene de un hombre- fue todo lo que Ryen se dijo a si misma cuándo en la intimidad de su tienda cerrada su mano bajaba a cierta parte de su cuerpo dándose una sesión ya cotidiana de afecto personal que ahora era más desesperado e inspirado en el Juu.

El concejo se fue a seguir cada quien con sus asuntos justo como lo estaba haciendo Ryen en su tienda al tiempo que Naruto se aburría como una ostra pues como tenía una charla pendiente con Sarutobi envió a Kiyone a casa para que descansará y se alistara para cuándo el rubio la necesitará, le dio un muy buen beso y la kitsune se desvaneció en una "discreta" bola de fuego que nadie vio dejando al rubio solo a la espera de que Sarutobi llegará pues estaba ocupado con un asunto que surgió de pronto cuándo ya iba con él por eso esperaba -(debí conservar a Kiyone aquí me estoy aburriendo como nunca)- pensaba el rubio mientras se movía en su silla dando vueltas sobre sí mismo para no caer dormido presa del aburrimiento justo cuando el sandaime apareció salvando al rubio de un coma de aburrimiento pero por fortuna eso no sucedió, el sandaime se disculpó por esa tardanza pero cuándo el feudal te demanda simplemente no puedes faltar menos cuándo eres el hokage, -bueno Naruto esta reunión es para explicarte el hecho de que te estuve vigilando- comento el hombre de edad al tiempo que el rubio solo lo miraba fijamente al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía poco a poco en el rostro del rubio que se cruzaba de brazos con esa sonrisa -ojisan yo ya sabía que me vigilabas- las palabras del rubio lograron que una mueca de confusión total apareciera en la cara del sandaime quien le miraba sin comprender cuándo fue que el rubio se enteró de que él lo mantenía vigilando -oh vamos ojisan de verdad crees que no se me haría raro que de pronto tipos que me seguían desaparecieran o que no iba a notar a esa linda chica de cabello negro que me topaba a cada rato y en más de una ocasión la vi apaleando a quien se propasaba con ella... por favor ojisan no soy tan tonto- las palabras del rubio junto a esa sonrisa y el tono usado logró que el sandaime parpadeara al tiempo que el rubio seguía mirándolo en espera de alguna respuesta de manos del hokage pero nunca espero eso

-jajajajajajajajajaja debí esperarlo siempre te diste cuenta cuándo te acosaban mis anbu al ser pequeño jajajajaja- Sarutobi sonreía o más bien dicho se carcajeaba sujetándose el estómago mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba confundido pues no esperaba que se riera de ese modo aunque le agradaba ver al hokage feliz al menos una vez

-sabes ojisan siempre me ha gustado cuándo eres feliz y te ríes pero eso es tan difícil verlo... me preguntó cómo habrás sido de feliz con tu esposa- murmuró el rubio con un deje de duda mientras el sandaime sonreía con un poco de nostalgia tomando la fotografía del escritorio donde se veía a una hermosa y joven mujer enfundada en un elegante kimono de seda

-aahhh mi adorada Biwako fue la mejor mujer de todas te habría encantado conocerla y seguramente habría insistido en adoptarte jejeje- Sarutobi mostró la imagen al rubio que esbozó por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa gentil y cálida como cuando era pequeño, - bueno ya te quite tiempo Naruto que te vaya bien y descansa que tu prueba es mañana- indicó el hokage al rubio que salía despacio de su oficina asintiendo a sus palabras

-tengo que decirlo no te ofendas ojisan pero como lograste que tal preciosidad se enamorase de un aburrido ninja como tú- y Naruto salió de ahí a toda prisa pues el sandaime le arrojó un pisapapeles antes de sonreír, como había extrañado al rubio.

Mientras el rubio salía de la torre en otra parte de la aldea más específico en la residencia de Koharu la mujer tenía una pequeña reunión con la fracción civil del concejo que si estaban muy descontentos con la nueva actitud del sandaime, -siempre supe que Sarutobi tenía agallas pero creí que las había perdido en la guerra- comento el hombre del bastón presente al tiempo que todo mundo le miraba después de todo era bien sabido que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los métodos del hokage pero ahora sin duda le agradaban menos, Koharu tomó la palabra azotando su taza de té sobre la mesa llamando a todas las miradas sobre ella por ese pequeño exabrupto que tuvo ante las palabras del hombre del bastón que solo le miraba con calma, -sé que adoras cuando alguien muestra su lado agresivo Danzou pero que Sarutobi lo haga no nos conviene además ya viste lo que le paso a Homura, tenemos que hacer algo- comento la mujer con un tono algo oscuro y sombrío, en realidad no lo dijo tal cual pero era un hecho que ella estaba insinuando que el sandaime era de hecho un problema del que se tenían que encargar pero nadie estaba dispuesto a decir eso o siquiera mencionar la muerte de Sarutobi, -yo creo que primero deberíamos hacernos cargo de Naruto y quizá su poder nos serviría para eso no?- comento con algo de duda uno de los civiles presentes al tiempo que Koharu le miraba, si quizá no era la persona más valiente e inteligente en ese sitio pero tenía que reconocer que esa cobardía había iluminado su mente dando a luz a una potencial idea más que prometedora pero claro todo dependía de poder entregárselo a Danzou cosa que hacía a la mujer sonreír porque el hacer eso implicaba que su mujer iba a estorbar y claro ella podría hacerla pagar por todas las faltas de respeto que tuvo para con ella, tenía que pagarlo y de su cuenta corría que así fuera por eso todo mundo le miraba con ojos extrañados como los mismos que Hana Inuzuka usaba para ver a la puerta por donde su madre salió a toda prisa tras revólver su armario diciendo cosas como que lo había hallado al fin o que ansiaba su semilla espesa en su interior pero sin duda lo más extraño fue cuándo al salir volteo a ver a Hana y simplemente dijo esas palabras "-prepárate Hana_chan porque cuándo conozcas a nuestro nuevo macho suplicaras ser su perra-" eso fue lo que Tsume dijo antes de alzar su nariz al viento y relamerse los labios al percibir su aroma.

Naruto caminaba por la calle en ese momento preguntándose que podría hacer para pasarla bien pues podría llegar a casa para pasarla bien con cierta kitsune o con su anbu personal que se suponía lo vigilaba pero siempre terminaba gimiendo su nombre cosa que le gustaba mucho -uh... que es ese dulce aroma, es delicioso- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio pues pudo percibir un aroma muy singular en el aire, tanto tiempo conviviendo con la kitsune había forzado a sus sentidos a afinarse de una manera que ya desearía un Inuzuka razón por la cual podía percibir ese aroma sutil en el aire guiándolo hasta esa calle que terminaba en una gran barda donde el rubio vio de pie apoyada contra la misma a cierta Inuzuka -ohm ya veo... jejeje ese aroma es de una perra en celo- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio mientras ella miraba al rubio caminando hacia con una gran sonrisa que presagiaba lo que ella tanto ansiaba, Naruto se detuvo a un par de metros de la Inuzuka con una sonrisa mientras la Inuzuka respiraba agitada y los pocos transeúntes miraban con curiosidad lo que pasaba entre ese par -Naruto_sama hazme tu perra!-grito suplicante Tsume al tiempo que se arrancaba la ropa importándole poco donde era que estaba, los ojos de Naruto y de los pocos hombres que no se desmayaron vieron con asombros como la blusa de Tsume se redujo a jirones de tela mostrando un par enorme de pechos contenidos tras unas vendas que en un segundo jalón Tsume retiro mostrando unos enormes pechos copa doble d casi tan grandes como los de Kiyone, abajo su mano derecha destrozó su pantalón mostrando una diminuta pantaletas de hilos apretados sobre sus caderas y un minúsculo triángulo de tela que se enterraba un poco en su húmeda entrepierna dejando ver un poco del vello de esa zona que el rubio veía con una gran sonrisa.

-si mi adorable perra vas a ser solo mía- dijo el rubio al tiempo que abría sus pantalones mostrando su miembro erecto que se erguía ante los ojos de Tsume que solo se relamió los labios al verlo de nuevo

El rubio avanzó directo a la Inuzuka uniendo sus labios a los de Tsume en un apasionado beso donde la lengua del rubio se colaba dentro de la boca de la Inuzuka que pronto era domada al sentir las caricias de Naruto sobre sus pechos grandes y redondos que amasaba con fuerza apretándolos mientras sus dedos presionaban los pezones duros que arrancaban un gemido ahogado y delicioso de la mujer de mejillas marcadas que pronto dejaba salir más gemidos al sentir como la lengua del rubio lamia su cuello dándole una suave mordida al mismo tiempo que tiraba de sus pezones con fuerza -aahhh Naruto_sama aahhh- gimió la mujer al tiempo que el rubio la empujaba contra aquella barda a su espalda, Tsume se apoyó contra ella y el rubio bajó más mientras apretaba sus pechos llegando frente a ellos, los labios de Naruto se aferraron a uno de los pezones chupando con fuerza al tiempo que su lengua recorría el pezón que a cada caricia se endurecía aún más solo para sentir como el rubio lo dejaba saltando al otro que también lamia con deseo antes de chupar con fuerza arrancando fuertes gemidos de la Inuzuka que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del rubio que bajaba sus manos hasta que toco el duro trasero de la mujer alzándola del suelo mientras amasaba esa parte carnosa y suculenta de la mujer que abrazó su cintura con sus piernas al tiempo que los pocos transeúntes les miraban con incredulidad en pleno acto amoroso en medio de la vía pública donde todo mundo podía verles sin creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, Tsume solo podía gemir con fuerza al tiempo que sus manos con deseo acariciaban el torso del rubio al tiempo que bajaban y podía sentir con sus dedos el miembro duro del rubio que soltaba sus enormes pechos mirándola con una sonrisa -lo quieres perrita? - a pregunta del rubio era demasiado obvia pues la mirada de la Inuzuka pareció brillar al tiempo que el rubio le miraba fijamente a la espera de su respuesta.

-si... hazme tuya de una vez Naruto_sama- la voz de la mujer fue tan deseosa y suplicante que logró hacer aparecer una gran sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul que asintió a sus palabras con calma y una gran sonrisa

-de ahora en adelante eres mi perra- Naruto susurró esas palabras al oído de Tsume mientras se alineaba a la entrada de la mujer dándole un tirón a esa prenda de ropa que le quedaba y sin dudar la dejo caer sobre él, de la boca de Tsume solo pudo salir un fuerte gemido cuándo su mojada entrada se abrió ante la acometida del rubio que usando la gravedad la empalo de un golpe, de inmediato las manos de Tsume se aferraron al cuello de Naruto sujetándose de el mientras el ojiazul amasaba sus nalgas dejando que su miembro latiera dentro de la Inuzuka -aaaahhh es enorme... tu pene es enorme y lo amo Naruto_sama!- chillo con felicidad la mujer al tiempo que Naruto la alzaba un poco solo para dejarla caer de nuevo sobre el clavando su miembro otro poco dentro de ella mientras sus padres internas se apretaban sujetando el duro invasor que retrocedía de nuevo para volver a colarse dentro -ahhhhh siii aahhhhh- gemía con fuerza Tsume mientras Naruto descendía por su cuello que lamia suavemente antes de dejar caer su rostro justo sobre los grandes pechos de la mujer que ahora gemía mucho más fuerte pues el Juu estaba chupando y lamiendo sus duros pezones con lengüetazos lentos que se sincronizaban con esa penetración que no parecía detenerse pues cada golpe de Naruto entraba aún más en la enloquecida Tsume que clamaba por más sin importarle que todo mundo les estuviera viendo en pleno acto sexual, Naruto tenía un fuerte aroma que enloquecía a la Inuzuka que desprendía un fuerte aroma de hembra en celo que se mezclaba con el aroma del rubio que seguía embistiéndola

-kami que grande es...porque yo no puedo ser poseída de ese modo- se quejó una de las pocas civiles presentes que percibía el aroma del rubio mezclado con el de Tsume que encendía las hormonas nublando el juicio

-yo te daré lo que deseas preciosa- uno de los hombres presentes tomó a esa mujer desde la espalda amasando sus pequeños pechos mientras abría su ropa empujándola al suelo mientras liberaba su miembro.

Al tiempo que los civiles perdían su poco control por las feromonas del rubio este embestía a Tsume con fuerza, sus labios se aferraban a sus pezones chupando y hasta mordiendo los mismos mientras sus manos amasaban las duras nalgas de la Inuzuka que solo podía gemir con fuerza al tiempo que el miembro retrocedía -aahhh Naruto_sama no te detengas párteme en dos- suplico la mujer de mejillas marcada al momento en que el rubio la dejaba caer de nuevo hundiéndose en ella presionando la entrada de su vientre que no opuso casi nada de resistencia al duro invasor que empujaba contra ella, los ojos de Tsume se abrieron como platos al sentir como el miembro del rubio se coló dentro de su útero llegando hasta el fondo del mismo -AAAAHHHH KAMI SIIII MAS DAME MAS NARUTO_SAMA! - fue el grito de Tsume al sentir al rubio presionando su interior de un modo qué ningún otro hombre hubo antes hecho ni siquiera los padres de sus hijos habían llegado a ese punto ni menos presionando así, Naruto busco ansioso los labios de Tsume uniéndose a ellos en un beso deseoso y lleno de lujuria, la lengua del rubio se movía con frenesí sobre la de la mujer de mejillas marcadas al tiempo que sus caderas la embestían casi fuera de control sacudiendo el cuerpo de la Inuzuka que solo pudo volver a gemir con fuerza al ser libres sus labios sintiendo como el pene del rubio se colaba dentro de ella presionando la entrada de su matriz donde el rubio estaba empujando, los ojo de Tsume se abrieron enormes justo en el momento en que el miembro del rubio lo lograba, su vientre fue invadido de golpe y su boca se abrió enorme justo cuando el miembro del rubio se coló de un solo movimiento dentro de ella presionando el fondo de su útero que reclamaba como suyo de ahora en adelante -AAAAAHHH KAMI ESTA ADENTRO, ESTA EN MI UTERO Y SE SIENTE GENIAL, MAS DAME MAS NARUTO_SAMA- grito suplicando la mujer de rasgos caninos logrando que el rubio esbozara una sonrisa deseosa al tiempo que salía despacio de ella solo para volver a entrar una vez más presionando el fondo de aquella mujer que se aferró con fuera a sus hombros.

-eres mía Tsume_chan, ere mi perra de ahora en adelante- dijo el rubio mientras se movía con fuerza empujando a la mujer que contra el muro no podía dejar de gritar de gusto al sentir la hombría de Naruto moviéndose dentro de ella con fuera saliendo y entrando cada vez más fuerte y rápido que la anterior al tiempo que alrededor de ello las personas estimuladas por esas feromona semi demoniaca del rubio perdían el control desgarrando sus ropas entregándose al deseo que le obligaba a tener relacione, se podía ver a las mujeres altar sobre los hombre o incluso a dos de ellos penetrando a la misma mujer que solo clamaba por mas al tiempo que el rubio seguía con sus embestidas sobre la Inuzuka que seguía clamando con fuerza por el rubio que no se detenía a- mmmm mmm Tsume_chan mmmmm- era todo lo que Naruto podía decir al tener los pecho de la mujer en su boca chupándolos con fuerza al tiempo que su caderas embestían a Tsume clavando su miembro en la mojada entrada de la mujer que solo se tensaba más a cada segundo que él se movía -YA NO PUEDO MAS… YA NO PUEDO ME VOY A CORRER NARUTO_SAMA!- grito con fuerza la Inuzuka al tiempo que sus paredes internas se tensaban apretando al rubio aún más que antes mientras sus jugos internos se derramaban sobre el pene de Naruto quien pese a la presión y fuerza de la vagina de Tsume seguía moviéndose contra ella saliendo y entrando mientras derramaba los jugos internos de la Inuzuka cuyos ojos casi parecían ponerse en blanco al tiempo que ese violento orgasmo solo se extendía cada segundo otro poco más producto del movimiento del rubio que no parecía tener deseos de detenerse pese a que su miembro comenzaba a hincharse en el interior de la Inuzuka que sentía como se ponía más duro anunciando lo inevitable -CORRETE EN MI, PREÑAME NARUTO_SAMA PREÑA A TU LEAL PERRRA!- grito suplicante la mujer de las mejillas tatuadas al tiempo que el rubio solo mordía su cuello con fuerza sacando un poco de sangre en un gesto animal que torno los ojos de Tsume casi en blanco al tiempo que su miembro se colaba hasta el fondo quedándose atorado en lo más profundo del útero de la Inuzuka que abrió sus ojos de nuevo enormes cuando el rubio ya no se contuvo más estallando en su interior con gran fuerza

-SIIII TE CORRES MUCHO ME ESTAS LLENANDO CON TU LECHE MI NARUTO_SAMA… HACES QUE ME CORRA DE NUEVO AAAAAAHHHHHH- grito de nueva cuenta Tsume casi enloquecida al tiempo que el rubio dejaba ir una descarga por demás abundante incluso más que la que la mujer bebió en la sala del consejo, era demasiado que pronto se derramaba un poco fuera de ella al tiempo que el rubio se quedaba quieto descargando dentro de su nueva esclava que sin duda se volvería de sus favoritas de eso no tenía duda alguna.

El rubio salió despacio de la Inuzuka que respiraba agitada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que sus ojos desorbitados veían con un brillo en ellos el miembro del rubio que seguía firme y en pos de batalla, de la vagina de Tsume el semen del ojiazul escurría por sus muslos mientras Naruto sonreía -ahora voltéate perrita que tomare tu rico culo- comento el rubio con un brillo en sus ojos al tiempo que la Inuzuka se relamía los labios mientras se dejaba voltear apoyada aún en la pared, Naruto vio sus nalgas carnosas y se agachó a besarlas, lamio sus nalgas e incluso las mordió suavemente al tiempo que las separaba dejando expuesta esa otra vía que el rubio deseaba tomar al tiempo que una sonrisa adornaba la cara del Juu que sacando su lengua lamia con deseo -aahhh Naruto_sama- gimió excitada la Inuzuka al tiempo que el rubio subía despacio tomando sus pechos grandes que colgaban apretando con fuerza los mismos arrancando otro fuerte gemido de la mujer que sentía como algo duro y rígido se rozaba contra su trasero colándose entre sus duras nalgas, los ojos de Tsume solo se pudieron abrir aún más que antes cuándo el rubio empujo con fuerza presionando su miembro contra ella abriendo su trasero de un solo empellón, su entrada se abrió despacio mientras tragaba golosa la punta del miembro de Naruto -aaaahhh Naruto_sama ya me entró! Parte mi culo con tu enorme pene! - grito suplicante Tsume logrando que Naruto esbozara una gran sonrisa al tiempo que sujetaba las caderas de la Inuzuka que solo sentía como el rubio comenzaba a entrar, sus trasero se abría despacio ante el embate del miembro del rubio que sin soltar las caderas de Tsume seguía empujando dentro de ella, los ojos de la Inuzuka casi aprecian ponerse en blanco mientras cada cm del miembro del rubio se deslizaba dentro de ella en una sola estocada lenta y paciente que pronto se detuvo solo cuando la mitad de su miembro estuvo dentro de ella y dio entonces inicio a la retirada mientras sus manos se deslizaban de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de la mujer aferrándose a sus pechos de gran tamaño -di que me perteneces Tsume_chan y te lo daré todo, grítale a la aldea entera que eres- ordeno el rubio con una voz calmada y algo perversa al tiempo que su miembro salía casi por completo de ella quedando solo la punta en el interior de Tsume y amenazando con salir.

-soy tu perra, soy tu perra esclava Naruto_sama vivo y existo solo para ti mi amo!- fue el poderoso grito lleno de deseo de la mujer de mejillas marcadas al tiempo que el rubio solo apretaba sus pechos con deseo antes de inclinarse un poco sobre ella

-así se habla mi perra- dijo el rubio a su oído al tiempo que se dejaba ir en contra de la mujer que solo abrió enormes sus ojos al sentir como de un solo golpe el miembro del rubio se coló por completo dentro de ella, pudo sentir como su trasero se abrió por completo justo cuando el miembro del rubio llegaba lo más adentro que podía en su persona haciendo que un gemido animal saliera de los labios de Tsume quien solo sentía como su cuerpo entero se entumecía por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y pensar que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era solo porque el rubio había colocado su pene dentro de ella de un solo golpe, el rubio se inclinó sobre la Inuzuka lamiendo su cuello con gentileza una que pocas veces usaba sobre alguna de sus esclavas que dejaba salir gemidos desde el interior de su garganta Tsume sólo podía gemir al sentir como el rubio se deslizaba dentro de ella con su miembro latiendo dentro del trasero de Tsume que se aferraba al muro con las uñas para soportar el miembro del rubio en su interior mientras este seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, las manos de Naruto apretaba con fuerza arrancando fuertes gemidos de la mujer -aahhh Naruto _sama más fuerte dame más fuerte mi amo - suplico la Inuzuka haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en la cara del rubio que la complacido, salió un poco de ella solo para volver a golpearla con su miembro que entró de golpe, el trasero de Tsume tragó el miembro del rubio apretándolo con fuerza al tiempo que el robo seguía empujando, el cuerpo de Tsume se agitaba con cada embestida del rubio que solo empujaba más fuerte a cada momento al tiempo que sus dedos rozaban sus pezones endurecidos por aquel acto que los civiles les imitaban gimiendo con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio sólo empujaba con deseo, el cuerpo de Tsume se agitaba con cada embestida del ojiazul qué no paraba de empujar con deseo, su miembro se perdía dentro del trasero de Tsume a cada golpe mientras Tsume no aguantaba más

\- Naruto _sama aahhh no pares dame más aahhh más mi amo! -gritó con fuerza la Inuzuka al caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas y manos sin que Naruto no dejará de moverse sobre ella tomándola como a una verdadera perra

\- Tsume_chan aquí viene mi perra toma todo mi semen - dijo el rubio al tiempo que embestía con más fuerza a la Inuzuka de rodillas en el suelo sin detenerse un sólo momentos, Tsume gemía con más fuerza al tiempo que Naruto empujaba contra ella sin parar, el pene de Naruto se hinchada cada vez más dentro de la Inuzuka que apretaba su trasero para mantener el miembro del rubio dentro de ella hasta más no poder sin que la Inuzuka pudiera dejar de gemir ante las embestidas del Juu que no dejaba de bombear contra el trasero de la Inuzuka que arrojaba sus caderas contra las del rubio que seguía creciendo en tamaño dentro de ella al tiempo que su miembro se hinchaba más dentro de ella anunciando el inminente estallido en ella - Tsume_chan tómalo todo! - comió con fuerza el rubio al empujar dentro de ella una última vez antes dejar ir todo dentro de ella, Tsume dejó salir un fuerte gemido desde el fondo de su garganta al sentir como el miembro del rubio de estallaba dentro de ella dejando salir un caudal de espesor semen que saturada el trasero de la Inuzuka -aaaaaahhh si me corro Naruto _sama! - gimió con fuerza Tsume al dejarse ir junto con la descarga del rubio que como nunca antes la hizo sentir propiedad de alguien, Naruto dejó salir toda su semilla en la mujer de mejillas marcadas que tenía sus ojos casi en blanco mientras Naruto la tenía sujeta de las caderas sin dejarla ir pese a que él ya había descargado todo en ella al punto en que su semen espeso se desbordada desde el interior del trasero de la mujer - es tanto muchas gracias Naruto_sama, por favor amo preña a tu humilde esclava, deja que tu perra tenga a tus cachorros - suplico Tsume aún en el suelo mientras el rubio sonreía al escuchar sus palabras

\- claro Tsume_chan tú me vas a dar hermosos y fuertes hijos mi sensual perra - comentó el rubio al tiempo que la Inuzuka solo gemía con una sonrisa mientras el rubio alzaba la nariz al viento percibiendo ese aroma, -Tsume_chan ese dulce con aroma que se parece al tuyo viene de tu hogar? - preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la Inuzuka alzaba la mirada desde el suelo, Tsume no dijo nada pues el rubio la alzó del suelo con cuidado tomándola de las muñecas

Avanzo con la mujer de mejillas marcadas aun unida a su hombría al tiempo que llegaban a la gran puerta del complejo Inuzuka que se abrió casi en automático para el rubio que con la mujer frente a el que le dejaba ver sus dominios que para curiosidad del momento estaban a un lado de la gran casa frente a la que se hallaban, al parecer en el complejo Inuzuka había más de una entrada y la que ellos usaron era la entrada personal de la casa principal por eso el rubio veía frente a él esa gran casa de tres pisos de decorado sencillo más bien semejante al de una cabaña señal clara de que los Inuzuka no eran presuntuosos como otros clanes pero sin duda lo que más llamaba su atención en ese momento en que Tsume dejaba salir un suave gemido al sentir como el semen del rubio escurría por sus muslos desde su trasero era el ver a la figura hermosa de cabello largo en el umbral de la puerta viendo al rubio con la mujer mayor que con una orgásmica sonrisa miraba a esa persona –mira Hana_chan nuestro amo vino a hacerte su perra hija- comento la Inuzuka mayor con esa sonrisa de placer en su rostro al tiempo que los ojos oscurecidos de la chica de hermosos rasgos semejantes a los de Tsume aunque con un singular aire más delicado miraba al rubio con atención antes de dar un paso al frente con gran decisión -alfa… mi macho alfa esta al fin frente a mí- dijo con una voz casi hipnotizada al tiempo que como la mayor desgarraba su ropa dejando su cuerpo a la vista del rubio que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la chica que lo miraba con deseo, ese mismo deseo que Tsume demostró momentos atrás y el rubio solo pudo sonreír, si esa familia le estaba resultando demasiado divertida.

* * *

emmm hokla, alguien sigue vivo o al menos despierto, esoero que les gustara este capitulo porque si la inspirqacion llega espero tener otro pronto, en fin volveré a las minas a ganarme el pan, se cuidan mucho y ahí si quieren dejar un review se agradece nos vemos

hasta la próxima  
atte: kurai-sho... las chicas y kurayami_chan no quieren salir aquí no se porque  
pd: quien ira a ser la próxima victima del rubio, aunque esa respuesta parece obvia


End file.
